Kidnapped by Darkness
by Geri K
Summary: Sequel to Lost & found. After returning to the temple, Obi-Wan begins his training again, however, some one with dark intentions plots to kidnap Obi Wan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kidnapped by Darkness. (A Sequel to LOST and FOUND)

Author: Geri K

Timeframe: AU Obi is Ten/twelve on the verge of becoming a Padawan

Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Xanatos. and others  
Genre: PG  
Keywords: Obi Angst- Dark side, Xanatos, kidnapping, and comfort.

Summary: This is a sequel to my first ever story written,Lost and Found Obi has been brought back to the Temple after being left alone on a planet for five years, and Xanatos is in prison for trying to kill him. kidnapping, torture, and the dark side all make an appearance in this story.

0000

Ten year old Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at the temple, standing at the top of the shuttle ramp surveying the tall spires. His heart was thumping; he was so nervous that he didn't sense Qui-Gon come up behind him and rest his hands on his shoulders. He had not expected it, and the weight on his shoulders made him jump.

"Steady now Obi-Wan do not be afraid this is your home, this is where you belong. This is the Jedi Temple, come walk with me" Qui motioned for the boy to walk down the ramp.

Mace and Yoda followed them, and once his feet touched the landing bay floor, Obi took a deep breath and slowly let it out with a shudder. On each side of the bay were rows of air traffic. Many craft of different sizes, and shapes screamed past.

"I don't remember this place, and it is very noisy. Where are all those space ships going and why are they in such a hurry?" he asked.

Obi –wan had not seen lanes of traffic flying past before, and it seemed to him that they were flying in all directions at once.

"What if they crash into each other?" he asked as he turned his head to the others.

"Alarmed do not be, good pilots are most, not often do they crash" Yoda explained.

Obi nodded, and then started to walk towards the railing, however, he stopped abruptly when he could see a very large dome shaped building in the distance.

"What is that" he said pointing.

"That is the Senate Building, senators from all over the galaxy meet there and discuss new laws, and any problems throughout the republic are solved there." Mace answered as he stepped alongside him. "When you start studying subjects like Protocol, Galactic History and Diplomacy you will spend time in the senate building listening in on local sessions; It will be part of your training." Mace added.

"I do not want to learn about those things" Obi said as he backed into Qui-Gon. His breathing had become quicker and he was taking in air in short gasps. They sensed a disturbance caused by agitated feelings radiating from Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan around to face him. "What is wrong Obi-Wan?"

Qui had hold of his shoulders; nevertheless, Obi-Wan strained his head round to look back at the building.

"I d-on't want to go there, not s-afe to go there" he stuttered.

The words spoken brought Qui-Gon's memories flooding back to him of another time and place when this child had spoken

those same words.

_ It was when Xanatos had picked Obi-Wan up and taken him up to the plateau, and then thrown him off into the river. __He remembered vividly what the child had said. "don't want to go, not safe to go" _Qui-Gon remembered the promise he had made to the boy only a few days ago. _"I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you, all those years ago. I promise that from now on I will always listen to you._ It was still fresh in his mind.

"Then you do not have to go there, ok Obi?" he said smiling down at the child.

"You promise?" He asked full of hope.

"Yes I promise I gave you my word that I would listen to you and my word is my bond."

" Into the Temple, go now we will, council meeting to attend; settle Obi-Wan in your quarters Qui-Gon. Then to the Chambers come you should" Yoda stated……..

.

0000

.

The senate building loomed in the distance; an ominous black cloud seemingly hovered overhead, and in one of the offices, stood one such senator, staring out towards the Temple. His hands gripping the brass railings in front of him; he had sensed something, and it made his blood boil. Years ago he had made a mistake in trusting Xanatos to bring the child to him, and he believed the boy was dead. However, now he could feel the bright light like darts pinpricking his skin, there was a light in the force entering the Jedi temple. All the senators plans depended upon him being the most powerful force user in the galaxy, and now he felt another who if given the chance to learn and grow may usurp him from his crown. He would not allow it to happen, one way or another he would be the Master of all he surveyed. This time he would not depend on his underlings to capture his prize; he would deal with it himself.

His eyes glowed red and he glared at the Temple with such disdain, nevertheless, keeping his thoughts behind impressive shields...

.

0000

.

By the time Qui-Gon reached the Council Chambers, Yoda and Mace had relayed their story to the other Councillors. Their first reaction was disbelief, citing that a child of that age could not survive by himself, in the wild. The question was asked whether or not the child was really Obi-Wan. But after they showed them the Journal and Yoda insisted that it was Obi-Wan's force signature he could feel, they nodded in acceptance.

"Too difficult it will be for him to adjust to Temple life, too far behind his age mates he is." stated Plo Koon.

"No training has he had since he was five. Need a tutor he will, and who will care for him. Will he live in the dormitory with the other initiates?" Master Yaddle inquired.

"With Master Jinn he will stay, until comfortable in his new surroundings he is. To be Qui-Gon's apprentice he is". Yoda announced.

"Impossible for him to be a Padawan, at this time, with no training and no education" exclaimed several of the Councillors.

"And what of Qui-Gon, he must continue to attend missions, he cannot take an untrained child with him. Who will care for the boy while he is away?" Another Councillor asked.

Mace caught the look Yoda gave him, and he cleared his throat, "I will take care of him when Qui-Gon is away on missions."

A few Masters huffed and one said "Cannot be done"

Master Yoda stamped his cane on the floor to gain attention. "Can and will be done, Obi-Wan stay with me also. Teach him I will, be ready to pass the apprentice trials before two naming days have passed; see it I do"

"Qui-Gon, tell us, how do you feel about all this. Will you accept him as your apprentice if he passes the trials?" Master Gallia asked.

Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the chambers and a small smile crept on his face. He could tell that no matter what argument the Council came up with Mace and Yoda would not bend in their determination. He stepped forward bowing to the Councillors.

"It is my wish to take Obi-Wan Kenobi as my apprentice, and I will when he passes the Padawan trials."

"And what if he doesn't pass" announced Plo Koon.

"Pass he will" snapped Yoda. "No doubts have I, great Jedi he will be"

.

0000

.

Obi-wan began his studies with a group of six year olds for the first few months, and it was really hard on him because some of his age mates, ridiculed him in front of the younger children he was studying with. The leader of the group was a bully named Malak, and he and his two friends where always picking on the younger students. All three of them were slightly taller than Obi-wan, and one day the younglings were sitting on the grass eating their lunch; when the bullies came over and started taunting Obi-Wan.

"Hey what are you doing here with these little kids, are you to dumb to be in our class" Malak sniggered, and his two friends laughed at Obi-wan. Obi-Wan did not like these three boys, as they seemed mean, and he sensed the other children were afraid of them. Therefore, Obi-Wan stood up and told the boys to go away.

Malak laughed and said, "Who is going to make me?"

"Go away or I will tell the crèche master" Obi-Wan stated.

Malak laughed and poked Obi-Wan in the chest, and while he distracted Obi-Wan one of his friends pushed Obi-Wan sideways towards the pond. Obi-wan lost his balance and fell into the pond, yet unknown to Malak and his friends Obi could stay under water for a long time, and because he did not like the bullies he decided to go and tell Master Qui-Gon. So he swam under water and came out on the other side of the pond. They could not see him, and he climbed out of the pond and went to the exit. The bullies stood at the edge of the pond waiting for Obi-Wan to surface, however, when he did not some of the younglings started to cry.

Malak started to get worried too, and his two friends began to panic.

Several of the crèche Masters were sitting not far from them and heard the screams, and once they found out what happened a search was made of the pond, however, they couldn't find the boy anywhere. The Masters couldn't sense him and so they called Yoda…..

Obi-wan ran down the corridor and found Qui-Gon meditating in the star room, so he quietly walked over and sat down next to him. He wanted to tell him what happened but he didn't want to disturb Master Qui-Gon's meditations. So he decided to close his eyes and meditate too. After a moment Qui-Gon sensed Obi-wan's presence trying to meditate but failing, he was fidgeting and couldn't centre himself.

Qui-Gon chuckled _ He's bored, and he cannot concentrate; , he is like a bag full of beans just waiting for the opportunity to spill out all over the place. I think I will make him sit there for a little while longer_

But it wasn't Obi-wan who broke the silence; it was Qui-Gon's comm. unit.

"Jinn here" he said looking down at a sleeping Obi-wan. The boy had dozed off and his head was resting on Qui-Gon's knee.

"Qui-Gon! It is Mace here; I think you had better come to the pond in the fountain room. It's Obi-wan". Mace blurted out.

Qui-Gon looked down at a now fully asleep child and said "What about Obi-wan Mace?"

"Qui the Masters are searching the bottom of the pond, they think he has drowned; they have looked everywhere and cannot find him."

"Drowned you say Mace, are you sure ?" Qui quizzed chuckling .

"Qui-Gon! No, of course I'm not SURE! But we cannot find him, and the children say he fell in the pond and didn't come up.

"Calm down Mace, Obi-wan didn't drown, I can see him, and he is fine" Qui-Gon told his distraught friend as he stroked Obi-Wans damp hair.

"What do you mean you can see him, you don't have visions, how can you be so calm Qui. Will you just come, and hurry up about it!." Mace was getting frustrated.

"Take it easy Mace; I'm trying to tell you that Obi-wan is here with me!"

"With you! Where are you?" Mace snorted.

"Well I was trying to meditate in the star room, and Obi-wan came in and meditated with me."

"Meditating, Obi-wan is with you meditating? But, how can he be with you, when all the children are crying because they think he drowned!"

"Mace I can assure you that Obi-wan 'IS' here with me, and now that I look at him, his clothes are wet." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Well ask him what happened, why did he let the other children believe he was in the pond?" Mace inquired.

"I'm sorry Mace but I cannot ask him anything at the moment." Qui smiled to himself.

Why not?" asked Mace who seemed to be frustrated by Qui-Gon's lack of concern.

"Well he fell asleep while he was meditating, listen Mace I will comm. you as soon as I get Obi

home and out of his wet clothes, Jinn out"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

...

The next day after the real story emerged Malak, Tome and Paulo were put on probation. Obi-wan wanted to stay as far away from them as possible, so he started to spend more time in the library, and with his tutors. It was hard on Obi-Wan but he was determined to become a Jedi and he wanted to catch up to his age mates. So he studied constantly moving between Qui-Gon's apartment, Maces place and Yoda's. It was like having three Fathers. Each one cared for him yet in different ways, but with a common factor, each one felt the importance of him being trained.

Eventually after a long year, Obi-Wan caught up to his age mates in most areas. He had remade a few close friends, Bant, Garen, and Siri. He had known them before, but five years is a long time to a crèche ling, and they had forgotten him. Nevertheless, he had not forgotten them, sometimes when he was alone at night in his cave on the planet, he would think of his friends, so he wouldn't get lonely.

After a while they became very close again and when Qui-Gon and Mace were off planet for a week, Obi had asked Yoda if he could stay in the Dormitory with his friends. Yoda was happy about this decision as it showed that the boy was finally feeling secure in his place at the Temple. Over the next few months as the trials were getting closer, Obi-Wan stayed in the dormitories more and more with his friends.

Obi-wan studied hard and soon he noticed that Qui-Gon and Mace never seemed to be on Corruscant. It seemed that there was an important ongoing mission that kept Qui-Gon and Mace tripping around the galaxy for months at a time.

Obi-wan asked Master Yoda why they were always away, however, Yoda never gave him a straight answer.

"When become a Padawan you do, understand about these things you will; nothing for you to worry about."

Obi-wan knew he shouldn't ask about Master Jinn and Master Windu's missions, but he had felt unsettled feelings, coming from both Masters. The last time they left Corruscant and had said goodbye to him, it was if they were afraid for him, and were going to do something to keep him safe.

Master Yoda was right he didn't understand, so he would do as Yoda said and not worry. A week later the two Masters returned, safe and sound, and they even brought Obi-wan a present. It was a small leather pouch that could be attached inside a Jedi tunic. It was a credit pouch to keep small amounts of credits in, and on the top flap of the pouch the letters OWK were stitched in black leather on the light brown pouch. Obi-wan was so surprised and happy about the present he didn't notice the worried looks on their faces.

Several more weeks flew past and Obi-wan had settled into the last term of his training.

Qui-Gon was looking for Obi-Wan to say good bye as he was heading out on another mission and wanted to see Obi before he left. He opened himself to the force and honed into Obi's signature. He and his friends were in the Room of a thousand fountains. As he came to the large pond he could hear the laughter, of four friends. Garen was being tossed into the pond and was protesting at his treatment.

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself. If Garen stopped laughing maybe his protests wouldn't be ignored.

"That's not fair three against one" he cried out once he emerged from the water. Siri pulled a face at him "Oh poor baby is you all wet" then she screamed light heartedly when from behind Obi-wan picked her up and with a war cry jumped in the pond with Siri wrapped around his neck. Bant wasted no time in jumping in bombing them. By the time Qui-Gon had reached them they were all splashing each other.

"Excuse me young ones" he yelled over the laughter.

They all turned at the voice, and quickly climbed out of the pond bowing a greeting to him. "Hello Master"

"I hate to spoil your fun, but I wish to speak to Obi-wan for a moment" as he motioned for the lad to come with him.

"Obi-wan, I have been called away on a mission, and I am leaving soon, my transport will arrive within the hour."

The boys face went from a bright laughing expression to sadness in one instant. "How long will you be gone Master"

"Only two weeks I believe, It is a relatively simple mission but it is in the outer regions of the republic. The trip there and back will be the toughest." He answered the boy who had a distraught look on his face.

"Master, nothing can go wrong can it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Do not worry so, young one. I have been on many missions, and I do not anticipate any problems on this one, and besides Master Windu is accompanying me. You know he will look out for me."

"It is just that it is not long till the Padawan Trials, and I am afraid that you might miss them."

"Do not fear my Obi-wan; nothing will keep me from being here. I promise that if a mission comes up around that time I will refuse to take it. Now return to your friends, I must see the Council before I leave."

"Very well Master, and may the force be with you"

"And with you also young one" Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled Obi-Wans hair.

The Padawan Trials were only a month away and Obi-wan's name day was two weeks after that. Master Yoda was confident that Obi-wan would pass as were Qui-Gon and Mace. But Obi-wan had been having dreams, and in his dreams, he didn't take the trials. He couldn't see why in his dreams, but it scared him. He had discussed these dreams with Qui-Gon, who had dismissed them as his nervous anticipation of the exams. He had told Obi-Wan that he was ready for the trials and not to worry so much.

Walking back to where his friends were he could hear an argument taking place he rushed back to the pond just in time to see a fight going on between Garen and the big bully Malak. He was twice the size of Garen who was the smallest of their group. As he ran towards them, two of Malak's friends were holding Siri and Bant down on the ground. Nevertheless, Malak never knew what hit him as Obi-wan charged into him knocking him into the pond.

Obi-wan then turned to the other two, and pulled one off Bant; in the confusion Siri was able to push the other one off as well.

"What do you think you are doing" Obi-wan snapped at Malak who was climbing out of the pond.

He came up to Obi-wan glaring at him and said. "You just wait, I will get you. How dare you push me in the pond."

"How dare you attack my friends, I think you should leave before I call the Masters."

Malak had been humiliated in front of his friends, so he retaliated. "Oh does the poor little lost boy need to run to the Masters, can't you fight your own battles are you a weakling. You better hope you don't have to fight me in the trials, Kenobi because you will lose and then you won't be good enough to become Master Jinn's apprentice". He smirked. "Come-on" he screamed to his cohorts, and stormed off, with his followers tagging behind him.

Obi-wan waited until the bully had disappeared then he went to help Garen up. "What happened" he asked.

"I threw a container of water at Siri, she ducked and Malak was standing behind her." Garen smirked. "He lost his temper and charged me, knocking me down."

"Yeah the bully" Bant added. "I tried to push him off but one of his so called friends pushed me over, and the other one grabbed Siri".

"Why is he such a dork, he never does anything nice, you have to wonder if he will ever make it as a Jedi". Siri said helping her friend off the ground.

"Come on, lets go and get cleaned up, its nearly meal time."

"Boy Obi-wan is that all you think about, food?" Bant laughed.

"No but right now I am, and I am hungry, let's go" he added.

Later that day Obi-wan was walking down the hall from the library when Malak stepped from the arch way blocking Obi's path.

"Where are you going Kenobi, where are your body guards." He placed his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder stopping his progress down the hall.

"Leave me alone Malak find someone else to bother, I do not have time for your games" He grabbed Malak's hand pulling it off and went to step away.

Just then Master Jason came around the corner and Malak saw him before Obi-wan did and he screamed, as he twisted his own hand in Obi-wan's grip. "Ahhhrg! Help me he's trying to break my arm."

Obi was confused by the outcry until he felt Master Jason grab him and pull him away from Malak.

"What's going on here, what are you doing Initiate Kenobi?"

Before Obi-wan could answer, out of the archways emerged one of Malak's friends . "Master Jason we were going to the library when Obi-wan started taunting Malak. He pushed me in there, and then grabbed Malak's hand twisting it. We didn't do anything to him." the other boy said.

"What do you have to say about this initiate Kenobi" Master Jason demanded.

"Master Jason, it was him who was taunting me. I didn't know his friend was there. I tried to avoid Malak, but he would not let me leave, and he tried to grab me. I was just defending myself, Sir"

Master Jason thought about what was said. He knew Malak was a hot head and a bully, and no one had been able to make him see the error of his ways. He was heading down the path of Darkness., and he and his friends had been put on detention that many times, that the Council had almost decided to send the boys back to their home planet or to one of the military corps. The boys had been counselled about their behaviour, but to no avail, they were too arrogant for their own good. Master Jason had recommended scaring them into behaving but the Council felt that kind of tactic was too harsh.

Nevertheless, Master Jason had plans for Malak and decided that he would experiment with his tactic and see where it led. So when Master Jason spoke it was not what was expected.

"I am disappointed in you Initiate Kenobi, as it appeared to me that you were the aggressor, in this instant. Please return to the Dormitory and wait for me, I will be come to speak to you shortly."

"But Master I did nothing wrong" Obi sounded indignant at the accusation.

"Do you intend to add disrespect to your charge as well, Initiate Kenobi?"

"No Sir" Obi bowed and left Malak standing in the hall with a big smile on his face.

Malak and his friend were chuckling at their perceived cleverness, until the Master turned to glare at them. However, he only addressed Malak. "Young Malak your foolishness is apparent. You are heading for a fall and your time here is short. I suggest that if you wish to remain in this Temple and if you are hoping to become a Padawan. You will heed my warning and do not try to fool me again. I believe young Kenobi was right about you." Master Jason said.

Malak's mouth sagged open. "Why did you agree with me then Master Jason?" Malak asked in confusion.

"Because young Malak, I wanted to see that arrogant smirk wiped off your face, you have always been a bully, but sometimes bullies are the biggest cowards. I see potential in you and I may decide to take you as my apprentice, and if that day comes you will know the meaning of humility; I will not tolerate your arrogance and egotism. I need a challenge, and I will use any means at my disposal to make you into an obedient apprentice even if I have to train you from daylight to dark or beat it into you. You think you are so brave ganging up on one initiate, let's see how brave you are when you become my apprentice. Now both of you return to your dormitory, and another thing, I do not want to ever see you and your two friends in each others company again. Paulo I suggest you find another pastime, like studying plant growing, because that is where you will be going, you and your friend Tome. Because I will make sure that you end up growing plants if I ever see you three boys together." As Master Jason walked away he clipped Malak over the ear, "I think I will look forward to training you, now go" he snarled.

"What was that all about Malak?" Paulo asked as they walked back to the dorm "He gives me the creeps"

"Geese I don't know, however, I know one thing I do not want to be his apprentice, he makes my skin crawl" Malak stammered.

"I definitely don't like Master Jason" Paulo shook his head, "and I don't want to go to the Agri Corps ! I thought they would send us to the flying academy if we weren't chosen, can he do that, can he send us to the agri-corps?" Paulo asked.

"He is a Master, I suppose he can. I certainly do not want to find out." Malak answered his friend.

"What are we going to do then?" Paulo stammered.

"Well for starters, keep clear of Kenobi and Master Jason" he stated. "And you better tell Tome, that we won't be hanging around together." Malak said.

Master Jason chuckled, as he watched the retreating forms of Malak and Paulo, and he mused to himself (_I better go find Obi-wan and convince him of my ruse, I want Kenobi to feel comfortable around Malak. I have plans for both boys, and that boy Malak, he will suit my needs just fine.)_

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

0000

Obi-wan hurried back to the dormitory, he had a bad feeling about all of this. He hadn't done anything to Malak, yet he had been blamed. "_What should I do, I didn't do anything, why doesn't Master Jason believe me"._

Obi-Wan felt confused and upset. So much so that he didn't focus on his surroundings and crashed into a younger initiate who came running around the corner.Obi-wan knew if he had been concentrating he would have sensed the little girl before they crashed. She bounced off him, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Obi-Wan stared in disbelief, as she slid to the floor. She left a trail of blood down the wall.

Immediately Obi-Wan presumed he had caused her to crack her head open! He called out for help, but no one heard him so he gently picked up the small girl, and raced down the hall to the Healers office. Bursting through the door, he saw Master Tsna'ah the healer.

"Master, please help her - she hit her head - she's bleeding. I'm sorry I didn't see her; it is my fault" The healer rushed over and took her from the now shaking Obi-wan.

"Please, will she be alright?" He stammered.

Tsna'ah called for another healer to come and help him. They quickly checked the child over and took her into the other room. The healer called back over his shoulder "Wait there Obi-wan, I will be back as soon as I can, to talk to you."

The boy nodded absently, he had no where to go. He couldn't leave until he knew if the little girl would be alright. He sat in the waiting room, going over the last few hours in his head. Everything was going wrong, he had been accused of hurting another initiate, but he didn't. But he – had - hurt the little girl. It was unintentional, however, it made him think of a lesson he had learnt.

"_Your focus determines your reality. If your concentration waivers, when you should be focused on your surroundings, you or someone around you may suffer for your lapse. _This lesson emblazoned itself fully in Obi's mind.He had not been concentrating and now a small child was suffering because of him. Waiting for the Healer to come back, he realised he missed Qui-Gon terribly.

Over the last six months he had hardly seen him, just a few fleeting visits and a couple of meals together. He wondered what was so important that he and Master Windu were always going off planet, and no one ever spoke about their missions. Now that Obi thought about it, it was strange because after most missions were completed they were common topics of conversation around the dinning hall. The longer he sat there the more time he had to think about his loneliness. He had tried so hard to be a good student.

He couldn't remember ever hurting anyone before, and he tried to calm himself. Yet seeing that little girl unconscious, scared him. His head hurt and he put his hands up on either side of his face, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Abruptly he could see the healer, blood covered his tunic, and Obi-Wan panicked; thinking the little girl had died.

The Master Healers face change to alarm, Obi-Wan didn't register that he was the cause of Tsna'ah's worried look, and he thought he was going to get into more trouble. Obi-Wan tried to get up but found his knees gave way and he collapsed. He couldn't breath and he started to hyperventilate. His mind could not comprehend what his body was doing, and before he realised it, he was being picked up by the Healer.

"What happened?" asked the Healer's assistant as he helped Master Tsna'ah pick the unconscious boy up off the floor.

"He is going into shock; I should have made sure he was alright. He didn't look very good when he brought lily-Ahar in". Tsna'ah explained "He must think it is his fault that she split her head open?"

"Oh poor boy of course he wouldn't know that she had already hurt herself yesterday."

"What was she doing out in the corridor anyway, I thought she was still in her bed."

"She may have sneaked out; she wanted to go back to her friends. I told her that she would have to stay in bed until the gash in her head healed. Will I contact Master Jinn?" the assistant asked.

"No, Master Jinn is not on planet, contact Master Yoda he will come" confirmed Tsna'ah

When Obi-wan awoke, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus, and when he looked around Master Yoda was sitting next to his bed.

"Worry me you did, felt you panic I did" Yoda said leaning in to smile at him.

"Master Yoda, I –I think I killed someone….I am sorry… I didn't mean too… it was an accident….. I didn't do anything to Malak… I wasn't concentrating ….I-I ran into a girl - she h-hit her head…bleeding." He rambled on not even taking a breath between words.

"Calm yourself you should, breathe then speak" Yoda motioned to Obi-Wan holding his hand up stopping the youngling from rambling. Obi-Wan stared at the wise old Jedi; he could feel calming waves being sent to his frazzled nerves. He took a couple of deep breaths, and then slowly began to speak.

"I was coming back from the library when Malak stopped me in the corridor, but when Master Jason came along he believed Malak when he said I twisted his arm. Master Jason was angry with me; I could sense it through the force. He told me to go back to the dormitory, and he would come and speak to me. I was thinking about that and didn't see the little girl, she ran straight into me and crashed into the wall. She had blood coming from her head and I picked her up and brought her here. I…I.. was scared I didn't know what to do, I didn't mean to hurt her, and I didn't hurt Malak... What will happen to me?"

Before Yoda could answer him Master Tsna'ah came into the room. "Well young man, finally awake I see. You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling now?" He asked as he placed his hand on Obi's forehead.

"What happened to the little girl?" Obi asked.

"Her name is Lily-ahar, no need to worry your-self about that little one; she will be fine, providing we can keep her in bed 'this time"

"This time?" Obi was confused.

"Yes Obi-wan. When she crashed into you she had run away from her bed. She cut her head a few days ago and will not keep still long enough for it to heal. She should not have been running, and when she hit the wall she opened up her cut again. So don't go blaming yourself for her injury, it was not your fault."

Obi-wan looked to Master Yoda for confirmation and he felt relieved when the small Master nodded his head and said. "Do no wrong have you".

"But what about Master Jason, he thinks I hurt Malak?" Obi whispered.

Yoda lowered his ears and was about to speak when another voice cut in. "Obi-wan, I just heard what happened to you and I owe you an apology"

Obi-Wan saw Master Jason standing at the door. He stepped into the room and smiled. "I didn't really believe Malak or his friend; I was trying to teach him a lesson by using his own tactics against him."

Obi-wan opened him self to the force but could sense no anger from the Master.

"Master Yoda, I know the council said not to threaten Malak, however, I felt that if I did not intervene Malak would go unpunished. I am certain he will be dismissed from the order if he doesn't start acting in a responsible manner. I told him that he needed a Master who would keep him under control. I warned him that if he or his friends gave you any more trouble I would make sure they went to the agri-corps."

"Frightened young Obi-Wan you did, go against a council edict you should not" Yoda stated.

"Yes Master Yoda and I do apologise, nevertheless, I just wanted to show Malak that intimidation can work both ways, and if I am not mistaken, it worked. However, I apologise to you too young Obi-Wan. I came looking for you to tell you of my ruse. I didn't realise my plan would effect you so much. I had no intentions of hurting you unnecessarily, please forgive me" Master Jason asked Obi-Wan.

"I forgive you Master Jason and I hope your plan works, because Malak is a very mean boy and he hurt all of my friends."

"Thank you Obi-wan, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment. Be well young one" he said as he left the room.

Master Yoda stretched out with the force yet Master Jason's shields were very strong, he could not tell if Jason truly felt sorry. He would keep his eye on Master Jason.

Yoda looked back at Obi-Wan "Something else on your mind young one. A question you have, weighs heavy on your mind, does it not?"

Obi-wan glanced down at the sheets and twined his fingers around them. "I was wondering when Master Qui-Gon will be coming back, and why does he keep going on missions with Master Windu. They must be secret missions because no one seems to know where?"

"Know where they go, I do! On a mission of great importance it is" Yoda confirmed.

Obi-wan hesitated for a moment and then he asked… "Why do they go and not others, and why does Qui-Gon always look sad when he comes back?"

"Perhaps speak to him we will, but worry you should not. Qui-Gon arrives back tomorrow".

"Tomorrow! He will be back tomorrow" Obi stated smiling widely at Master Yoda…..

0000

Qui-Gon and Mace were returning from another unsuccessful search, caused by another false lead, to a destination that didn't reveal the object of their search… a search initiated six months ago by Yoda after he had visions concerning Obi-Wan.

_He saw Obi-Wan standing atop a spire; he was dressed in black... His hands stretched out in front of him warding off some thing evil approaching him from below. Black clouds grew thick around him, and descended down upon the boy, darkness stifled __the air and it was hard to breathe, he was screaming- Help me please._

_The wind swirled around dragging the dark mass with it choking Obi-Wan, and squeezing the air out of his lungs. __The vision took on massive proportions, the spire shook violently, and a black shape swooped down out of the night and scooped the boy up, causing a high pitched scream to rise from beneath him. As Obi-Wan disappeared into the darkness the black shape turned back and lightning lit his features, it was Xanatos. _

_The vision ended, but not before the scene cleared and left the spire empty, the dark clouds disappeared, and so had Obi-wan._

_tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4

_0000_

Yoda worried about Obi-Wan and he mentioned his visions to Qui-Gon. Both he and Mace made plans to fly to the asylum were Xanatos was interned to make sure he was still securely locked away. When they first arrived, they were greeted by the Doctor and personal nurse who had been assigned to look after Xanatos.

"Master Jinn, hello I am Doctor Walmer and this is Nurse Si-kar, it is good to finally meet you in person. I was surprised when I contacted the temple yesterday and they told me you were on your way here. I am sorry that you had to come under such circumstances."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Doctor Walmer, Nurse Si-kar, this is Master Mace Windu. You mentioned in your communicate that there may be a problem with Xanatos?"

"Please come to my office, and then I will explain."

They sat down sensing the turmoil rolling off the Doctor. "I will get straight to the problem, we cannot find Xanatos."

Qui-Gon rose to his feet "What you cannot find him, when did this happen?"

"Please let me explain"

Qui-Gon sat down and glanced over to Mace who was glaring at the doctor.

"In the years Xanatos has been confined here, he has never once given us any trouble. The first few years of his confinement he never spoke just rocked back and forth in his padded room. Eventually with treatment he had regained some sanity, and he remembered what he had done on the planet Rayma. He appeared to be remorseful and he wanted to apologies to the Jedi for the terrible thing he had done. Some how Xanatos found out that Obi-wan had been rescued alive from the planet. His demeanour changed instead of being sullen and dejected, he seemed happy and he started to take an interest in living. He began to study and he helped out in the garden, he started meditating and over the last year he had an air of serenity about him. Xanatos became a trusted patient, he never put a foot out of place and he spent his free time reading and helping those that couldn't help themselves."

"Trusted" Qui-Gon spat out. "You do know what he did don't you?"

"Yes" the doctor answered. "I know that he threw a five year old child off the plateau into the river and the child was presumed dead for five years. Nevertheless, I also know that when he found out the boy was alive it changed him, it was like he had been given a second chance, he was so happy that he hadn't killed him."

"Yes a second chance to kill Obi-wan again, knowing he failed the first time!" Mace said furiously, sensing that the doctor seemed to have some compassion for Xanatos.

"No I do not think he wants to harm the boy anymore" he explained. "It was like the weight of the galaxy was lifted off his shoulders. He turned to meditating, and he regained the serenity and calmness that most Jedi seem to possess. Gone was the broken shell that arrived here all those years ago. We had many talks about what he did and he said he was coerced by some one who promised him great wealth."

"Did he say who it was?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No he would not tell me. He said it was safer if I didn't know, he asked me to contact you; he said he needed to speak to you about the child."

Qui-Gon nodded, he remembered being contacted by the asylum not long after they returned with Obi-Wan. However, he had no intentions of ever coming to see Xanatos.

"He wasn't happy when you refused to come to see him. I explained that you were probably trying to look after the boy and if Xanatos couldn't tell you why he needed to see you then he couldn't expect you to come after what he had done. He seemed to understand and he never mentioned you again. However, it was at that time when his whole attitude changed and he started meditating. He paid a great deal of attention to newscasts of the republic, and took an interest in politics."

"When did he disappear?" Mace asked.

"Two days ago, we contacted the spaceport immediately, and they informed us that no ships had taken off for several days. Every ship since that day has been thoroughly searched. He did not leave by ship, well at least not by any ship we know of. He did not contact anyone as far as we know, and no one has visited him."

"Do you think he may be on the planet still?" Qui-Gon asked.

"To be honest with you Master Jinn, I do not know where he is, we have people out searching, and they came back with the tracking implant. It was in his back so he could not have removed it on his own. Some one must have helped him but I do not know who….."

_0000_

That meeting with the doctor at the asylum took place six months ago; Qui-Gon and Mace had been searching the Galaxy for Xanatos, ever since……...

_0000_

Two weary Masters stepped off the ramp of their ship, "home again, and still no news on where Xanatos might be" Mace sighed

"He must be some where Mace, we cannot give up looking" Qui-Gon answered as they walked towards the Temple. Both masters noticed Master Yoda and Obi-Wan waiting for them.

Qui-Gon turned to Mace saying. "I don't know what I will do if Xanatos somehow gets past us and hurts Obi-wan, he deserves a chance, he has been through so much in his short life. I just want to make it safe for him. Look at him Mace he is so happy to see us"

"Master Qui-Gon, Master Mace, I am so glad your home I was worried that you wouldn't be back for the trials. Please don't go away again" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Qui-Gon embraced the boy and lifted him up giving him a bear hug, his eyes sought those of Yoda's and Qui-Gon could tell that something had happened to Obi-Wan while they were away.

"Go away he will not young one, no more missions until after the trials. Promise this I do" Yoda said glaring at Qui-Gon, daring him to refute his statement.

After Obi-wan was settled in bed, Yoda explained what had happened in the Temple while they were gone.

The incident with Malak and the little girl lily-ajar, and Qui-Gon going on mysterious missions, all these events were making Obi-wan insecure. He needed some stability right now, especially with the trials only a couple of weeks away.

Qui-Gon promised Obi-Wan that he would help Obi-wan study and prepare for the Padawan trials. They spent all their time together and they practiced sabre techniques and advanced shield construction. Qui-Gon hoped that if Obi-Wan had solid shields he could withstand any breach of his mind. When Obi-wan had first come back to Corruscant his shields were non existent and in need of work. After a few months Obi-Wan had fairly good shields, however, now Qui-Gon wanted to teach Obi-Wan more advanced shielding just in case Xanatos attacked.

Qui-Gon was so proud of Obi-wan's achievements in such a short time, and he was anticipating a wonderful Master/Padawan relationship. Although he couldn't stop worrying about Xanatos, and whether he would try to hurt Obi-wan again……

_0000_

A few parsecs away in the Senate building, a man paced back and forth, his eyes glued to the Jedi Temple in the distance. Steps were being taken to finally achieve his goal of getting the child he had wanted all those years ago. His red robe skimmed along the floor as he walked from one end of the window to the other.

_The man remembered the day he had made his plans to obtain his prize, and he would have had his new apprentice __in training by now, had it not been for the arrogance of one very stupid and egotistical young man by the name of Xanatos. The Senator knew he was risking failure when he offered Xanatos a fortune to do his bidding. __But the stupid young fool couldn't obey orders. He had wanted the child kidnapped and brought back alive to him. __But no that stupid Jedi had to throw him off the cliff. __Now the Jedi protect the child constantly. The old troll senses I am after the boy, but lucky for me he doesn't know who I am._

_I am stronger than those pathetic Jedi, and I will get what I want, and I want Obi-wan Kenobi….. ._

_tbc..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I appreciate your support and a special thanks to ODraconian Devil.**

Kidnapped Chapter 5

Senator Palpatine contacted Master Yoda, asking his permission to invite the younglings to the Senate building for a Diplomatic study session. He insisted that it would give the young Jedi an insight into what goes on in the Senate and how decisions that will benefit the Republic are decided. When Yoda told Master G-inth, the head Diplomacy teacher, he was thrilled to accept the offer.

Obi-Wan felt too embarrassed to refuse when he realised all his age mates were going. Besides, he wasn't the timid child who came back to Coruscant two years ago. He was a confident young man who didn't want to be afraid of a senate building. He liked Master G-inth and Qui-Gon had promised that he would chaperone them.

On the day of the excursion, Qui-Gon could sense apprehension from Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you sure you want to be included in this visit? I can tell Master G-inth that you do not want to go," he explained.

"No, Master Qui-Gon, I have to overcome my fears. I am not a baby, and if I can survive being thrown of a cliff and living alone for five years, surely I can spend a few hours with my classmates and _you _in the Senate building," Obi-Wan explained, emphasizing the 'you'.

Qui-Gon smiled. _He could sense Obi-Wan tamping down his fear._ "Very well, but make sure you have your comm. unit in your pouch, just in case we get separated," he insisted, handing Obi the unit.

Obi-Wan opened his inner tunic to reveal the leather pouch secured on the inside of his tunic, and he placed the small communications device in it and closed the pouch.

"Ok, Master, I am ready to go now."

They arrived at the shuttle that would take them to the Senate building. All the other students were ready, and Mace was waiting for Qui-Gon.

"Go and join your classmates, Obi-Wan, I will be there momentarily," he said motioning for him to join his friends.

Obi-Wan smiled and ran off.

"Qui-Gon, are you sure this is a good idea? You know how he felt about the Senate building a couple of years ago. What if something happens? What if Xanatos is there?"

"I know, I know, Mace, but we can't coddle him and keep him from doing the things that the other initiates do, otherwise he will be ostracised and ridiculed. I do not sense Xanatos on the planet and I do not sense any danger from the Senate building."

"Yes, you are right. I do not sense any danger either, but make sure you stay with him at all times. Have you given him a comm. unit just in case?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon smiled and placed his hand on Mace's shoulder. "Yes, Mace, it is done."

The children were so excited to be exploring the Senate halls. Their teachers pointed to large statues of past Chancellors that lined the halls. It was an immensely large building, with many offices and a cafeteria. The young Jedi and their chaperones headed towards the elevators. The turbo lifts took each group and their minders to the great Senate hall where thousands of Senators from all over the galaxy sat in floating repulsorlift platforms, making decisions for the Republic.

Qui-Gon and Master G-inth took the group with Obi-Wan, Bant and Garen in. They went to the top of the building where they met Senator Organa.

"Welcome to the top floor of the Senate building. I am Senator Organa, and I will be showing you the library today. All the information of every planet in the galaxy is contained here in these rooms. Placed in frames around the walls are holo-pics of each planet with a description of the inhabitants and species which live on each one."

Senator Organa showed them around for quite some time and then explained that after the study session in the main hall, one of the Senior Senators had arranged for all the Jedi to have midday meal in the cafeteria.

Obi-Wan leaned in to Qui-Gon and asked, "Who is the Senior Senator, Master?"

Qui-Gon bent over and said quietly, "Senator Palpatine." As he spoke he felt a slight disturbance in the force.

He stood up quickly and scanned the room, but there was nothing there and the warning was only brief and was gone as quickly as it came. Obi-Wan seemed quite relaxed in the cafeteria, laughing and talking with his friends. Master G-inth started a conversation with Qui-Gon and several of the other chaperones. They all seemed to be enjoying the food and having a good time.

Obi-Wan stuffed some strange food in his mouth. It tasted sweet. He asked Bant what it was, but she did not know. Garen started to wriggle and Bant asked him what was wrong.

"I think I ate too much of that orange food, I need to go to the fresher!" he exclaimed.

Bant looked around and noticed the door over near the corner of the room. "There it is. I will come too," she said.

"Hey! Wait for me," Obi-Wan mumbled between bites of his food. "I want to go too."

They got up and headed for the door. Obi-Wan suddenly realised he had not told Qui-Gon were he was going, and he stopped.

"What did you stop for Obi?" Garen asked.

"We should tell Master Qui-Gon where we are going," he explained.

"Well hurry up! I need to go!" said Garen.

Obi-wan attracted Qui-Gon's attention and indicated where they were going. The fresher door was in full view down at the end of the room so Qui-Gon nodded and watched the three friends walk to the fresher.

Several minutes later Qui-Gon wondered why it was taking them so long. He mentioned it to Master G-inth and started to rise from his seat just as his favourite dessert was placed in front of him.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon, they will be back shortly. What child would miss this desert?" He laughed as he picked up his spoon.

Qui-Gon sat back down against his better judgment. However, he kept an eye on the fresher door.

Just as he was about to sink his spoon into the sweet food, a scream filled the air, and all heads turned to see a woman rush out of the fresher, screaming. Qui-Gon shot to his feet and with the speed of the force, he ran to the fresher. What he saw inside made his fear rise. Garen lay unconscious on the floor his head covered in blood.

Qui-Gon saw that there was another exit door. He hadn't thought there would be another entrance to the fresher from the hallway. Qui-Gon opened himself to the force, and sensed overwhelming panic coming from Bant, but not from Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon rushed down the Hall, following Bant's force signature. He followed it into one of the rooms, and found Bant slumped in the corner. She was unconscious. The other Masters arrived and Qui-Gon called out, "Contact the Temple, I am going to search for Obi-wan."

Senator Organa caught up to Qui-Gon in the hall. "I called security and all the entrances are sealed. If someone has kidnapped him, they cannot leave the building."

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks to the senator, who seemed genuinely concerned. "Why would anyone want to harm Jedi younglings?" he asked.

"There are many evil beings in this galaxy, and I just hope Obi-Wan isn't in the clutches of one of them," Qui-Gon sighed.

They searched every room and questioned everyone they could, however, no one had seen Obi-Wan. Mace and Yoda arrived to help with the search, and asked Qui-Gon to tell them what happened.

"Obi-Wan, Bant and Garen went to the fresher. I could see the door from where I sat, but unfortunately I didn't realise there was another exit door. They were only gone a few minutes when the woman screamed."

"Feel anything through the force, did you?" Yoda asked.

"No, and I do not understand why I didn't. It is like he just vanished. There was no indication that he was in trouble. His force presence became muted almost at the same time as the woman screamed."

"Has she been questioned?" Mace inquired.

"Yes, she has not been of any help. She only saw two men in black robes carrying something down the corridor. They frightened her and she screamed but she did not see their faces," Qui-Gon confirmed.

Yoda could not sense Obi-Wan's aura in the building and that worried him. "Concentrate, we must. Open up to the force, we will."

Delving into the currents and eddies of the living force, the Masters searched for any sign of Obi-Wan's force presence.

Yoda sensed a faint presence muffled and seemingly wrapped up in a fog of some kind. "This way, come." He indicated they should follow him. They followed the small, green Master, going back to the room where they found Bant.

Yoda stood in the centre for a moment and then slowly pointed to a life size picture on the wall.

"Behind the picture, a doorway, there is," he stated

Some security guards and Qui-Gon ripped the picture off the wall and sure enough, there was a secret door, and it led them down to a landing platform.

Senator Organa was shocked – he had not known about any secret door. "Whoever took the boy is long gone, then," he said sadly.

"Someone here must have known about this doorway," Mace inquired.

The security chief stepped forward and spoke. "We should check the recordings of today. There are cameras situated throughout the building and maybe one of them picked up some images."

The recordings didn't show anything more than what the woman saw: two black clad beings. One had Obi-wan slumped over his shoulder and the other was carrying Bant. The man carrying Bant threw her into the corner, and the other man lay Obi-Wan on the desk and injected him with something and then both men left with Obi-Wan through the secret door.

"Back to the Temple, we must go," stated Yoda. "Find nothing more here, we will"

Qui-Gon wanted to object but realized that Yoda was right. He nodded in acceptance and they left the Senate building. The Jedi Council called an emergency session to discuss the kidnapping.

"Xanatos! I tell you, it was Xanatos," Qui-Gon almost yelled.

"He must have done it, he has been missing from the institution for over six months now, planning his attack," Mace added.

"Do you sense him, Qui-Gon?" asked Master Gallia. "Do you sense Xanatos?"

"No I haven't sensed him at all," he said despondently.

"Nevertheless, evil Jedi he was, plenty of time to plan, he had. Learn how to cloak his presence, he could," Yoda stated, much to Qui-Gon and Mace's dismay.

"Search, we must. Send out many teams of Jedi, we will. Find our Lost Youngling again, we shall. Stop searching, we will not, until found, he is," Yoda added.

The Council Members filed out to prepare teams for the search, leaving Yoda, Mace, and Qui-Gon contemplating their next move.

"Qui-Gon, have you tried to contact Obi-Wan on his comm. unit?" Mace asked.

"No I haven't, I actually forgot about the comm. unit I gave him. I will try now." He mentioned as he reached for his unit.

"Wait," Master Yoda snapped. Qui-Gon and Mace looked confused. "Put the young one in more danger if use that you do. Have faith in the young one to know when to use it, we should. Help him, it may," Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon realised what Yoda meant. If they tried to contact Obi-Wan and his captors found the comm., he would not have any means to contact them if he escaped. They already sensed that whoever took the boy did not intend to kill him, at least not right away; otherwise, they would have killed him immediately instead of taking him.

"I do not understand why I cannot sense Xanatos. If he is the kidnapper, what is he going to do to Obi-Wan? Oh force, I should never have let him go to the Senate building. I felt his apprehension and yet I let him go. He was trying to be brave, and now we have lost himagain. I just hope Xanatos doesn't want to torture Obi-wan. After all he is insane."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

...

Obi-wan opened his eyes. It was dark and cold, and he was lying on a cold hard floor. He rolled over onto his stomach, and the movement sent a nauseous feeling through his body. He held his stomach but couldn't hold the contents in. After a few minutes, he struggled to his knees, quite surprised that he wasn't tied up. He felt around the floor and in the corner was a bed. Obi-wan dragged himself over and climbed onto it. Every part of his body felt lethargic: his legs wouldn't hold him up and his arms were weak. He wanted to find a way out of the room. However, he felt the need to sleep.

Several hours later, he woke again, but he felt no better. He could hardly move his arms and legs and when he tried to feel the force there was nothing. He was starting to panic, and then he remembered his comm. unit. Obi-Wan dug into his tunic feeling the lump in his pouch. He was just about to get it out when the light came on blinding him. The door opened, and Obi-wan calmed himself and lay as still as he could.

"Well my young friend do you find your accommodations comfortable?" the hooded man asked in an oily, sardonic voice.

Obi-wan knew the man expected a response, so he remained silent. Nevertheless, he found out very quickly, silence wasn't a good thing. Quicker than Obi-Wan could take a breath the man's hand shot out of his robe and latched onto his neck. He squeezed the boy's throat and pushed his head back. Obi-wan grabbed the man's hand with both of his, trying to release his grip.

However, the brute was too strong, and soon Obi-Wan began to feel the weight of unconsciousness pulling him under.

"Put your hands down my boy and it will stop hurting," he snarled.

Obi-Wan continued to struggle and his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. His captor realised he would die if he did not breathe so he released his grip and Obi-Wan fell back on the bed, his breathing coming in gasps as he rubbed his neck.

Obi-Wan glanced up at the man who towered over him, and could see what appeared to be fire in his eyes. Then, abruptly, blue lightning leapt from his hands, shooting into Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-wan started to scream from the pain and his body shook violently. Through the pain, he could hear the man giving him orders. "Put your hands down!"

Obi-Wan complied, as the pain was unbearable. He slammed his hands flat down next to his sides.

"In future, my boy, you will obey me, do you understand?" The man snarled.

Obi-Wan spoke through chattering teeth, "Y-Yes." He was petrified and he was too scared to move when the man pulled out a needle and injected something in his neck.

Slowly he felt numbness take control of his body. He tried to move, but his arms and legs would not obey him. After a few minutes, another person came in and lifted him up. He was as helpless as a newborn baby was. The man carried him through a maze of halls into another room and laid him on the bed. The hooded man came over, and laid his gloved hand over Obi-Wan's heart, which was beating very fast.

"Ah, yes, my boy, fear has a wonderful effect on the heart. Keep your fear, for soon I will teach you all about fear and hate."

They were the last words Obi-Wan heard before he slipped into unconsciousness…

When Obi-wan woke again, he noticed the hooded man sitting at the table. He glanced around the room. It was quite large and it seemed to be a training facility. He looked back at the man.

"Come here boy, come and eat something; you are far too scrawny for my liking." He beckoned Obi-wan over with the wiggle of his finger.

Obi-wan remembered the lesson about obedience and he didn't want to taste that pain again so he got up. Everything ached but he could move his arms and legs; they were sore but movable. He sat down where the man pointed, and began to eat.

"Good, I knew you would learn quickly. I am going to enjoy training you, my boy," he sneered as he trailed his hand across Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-wan felt his fear rise and he stiffened, causing the man to laugh loudly.

"Now I will tell you this once and once only: this room is your home. You will eat here, sleep here and train here," he stated. "When I am confident you are trained to my liking, I will take you out for your first mission."

"M-my f-first m-mission?" Obi-wan stuttered, not sure if he was allowed to speak.

"Yes, my apprentice, your first mission to kill a Jedi," he snarled.

"N-no-o!" Obi squeaked.

"Oh don't worry my young apprentice; it will be many years before you are ready for that. Get used to this room – it will be your home for a few years or so, depending on your progress."

The hooded man stood up and walked to the door, as he did he held out his hand and sent a charge of electricity towards Obi-wan who collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Never say 'No' to me, my apprentice," he snarled, as he walked out and shut the door………….

Over the next week, the Jedi combed every perceivable hideout that Xanatos may be using. They contacted all their informants for information on the kidnapping of Obi-wan. Two weeks passed by and there was still no word. They were no closer to finding Obi-wan and most of the Jedi at the Temple were starting to give up hope of ever finding him.

Qui-Gon and Mace were following leads on Xanatos' whereabouts, and they had been away from the temple for a week. Upon their return, they were upset to know that most at the Temple had given up hope. They went to see Master Yoda, to see if he'd had any more visions, but his vision had not changed – it was the same vision as always:

_Obi-wan, standing atop a spire, dressed in black with his hands out in front of him warding off some thing evil approaching from below him. Black clouds grew thicker, and descended down upon the boy. Stifling the air around him, and it was hard to breathe; he was screaming, "Help me, please!"_

_The wind swirled around dragging the dark mass with it, circling Obi-wan choking him, squeezing the air out of his lungs._

_The vision took on massive proportions. There was a sound of evil screaming, and a dark shape came down from above like a torrent, in the shape of Xanatos, and scooped the boy up. The screaming reached a high pitch, and then there was silence._

_The vision ended, but not before the scene cleared and left the spire empty. The dark clouds disappeared, and so had Obi-wan. _

"Analyse this vision, we must," Master Yoda stated.

Mace sat down on a cushion and crossed his legs, Qui-Gon sat on the couch and Yoda sat on his round cushion in the middle.

"Well, we know he is on top of a spire, but a spire is pointed so you cannot actually stand on the top of it." Qui-Gon spoke thoughtfully.

"Right," agreed Mace, "so maybe it is an old building and the top has worn flat or has somehow become flat."

"Maybe the point of the spire has been broken off," Qui-Gon mused. "Master Yoda, do you see anything else near the spire? What colour is it? And what sort of material is it made from?"

"See nothing near it, darkness covers it. Black and grey swirling clouds, walls grey. Blocks of stone, like those here on the other side of Coruscant," he considered.

"What**?** Of course**!** The factory district. What if he is still on Coruscant?" Qui said excitedly.

"Go to archives, we should; search the database for buildings of this type, we will," Yoda explained.

They hurried to the library and on the way, Qui-Gon brought up another question. "You state that Obi-wan is calling for help and warding off evil from below, yet Xanatos comes from above and takes him away."

"Yes, confusing it is, unless Xanatos was below him, and in the black clouds Obi-wan cannot see where he is, and somehow gets above him."

The archives produced several buildings in the factory district and one further away in an abandoned part of Coruscant.

"That one it fits the description and it is more likely to be used to hide some one than these others," Mace indicated. "The other buildings are in the centre of a thriving factory area. Too many people coming and going daily it would be too hard to hide some one there."

"That may be the reason why Obi-wan hasn't contacted us from his comm. unit – that part of Coruscant is out of communication range."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Sense, I do that on the right path we are. Hurry, we must, before the vision comes true."

As they gathered their Jedi forces for a rescue attempt, Qui-Gon looked out across the horizon and in the distance could see black clouds gathering. A storm was coming their way.

"Look," he motioned to the others and they watched as the black clouds creptcloser to their destination.

Before long, they were streaming across the landscape of Coruscant; the closer they got to the abandoned section of the Factory district, the more their senses were bombarded with evil that was lurking in the shadows.

"Very late in the night, it is, safe it may be to contact Obi-wan. Send short bursts, if he still has his comm., he will feel the vibrations and able to talk to him, we may," Yoda commented…………..

Obi-Wan had been locked in the room for two weeks, and he had tried several times to contact Master Qui-Gon, but the comm. unit just crackled. Obi-wan was afraid the dark man would find his comm. unit so he hid it in the fresher. His Jedi clothes were taken from him and he was made to wear black leggings and a black tunic.

Every day the man would come and make Obi-wan train for hours. He made Obi-Wan use a metal rod instead of a sabre and the man laughed in delight when the rod got so hot it burned Obi-Wan's hands. Obi was forbidden to cry out and at the end of the session; his hands would be burned and blistered.

After each session, Obi-Wan could barely crawl back to his bed, and he would cry himself to sleep at night. He had lost hope of ever being found and the drug the man used on him prevented him from reaching the force.

He was lying on his bed when he heard someone at the door, it clicked and the door opened. Light spilled in from the hall, but no one came in. Obi-wan crept to the door and peered down the corridor, the man that had carried him into the room a few weeks before was beckoning Obi-Wan to follow him. He rushed back to get his boots, and then he remembered his pouch. He grabbed it from its hiding place and tucked it in his tunic.

He followed the man. They climbed up many stairs, and ended up at a door that opened onto a ledge.

The man pointed to the top of the spire. "Climb up there, help is on the way, some one will come to rescue you," he whispered.

"Who?" Obi asked hesitantly.

"Never mind who, kid, just be happy that some one is coming!" he said as he shut the door, leaving Obi on the ledge.

Obi-Wan looked down, it was a long way to the bottom, and then he looked up, the blocks jutted out like a pyramid gradually decreasing in size. The sky was black and the wind whipped around the spire making a whistling noise.

Obi-Wan felt scared, he didn't know what to do, and then he heard a wailing screech, coming from within the building.

He recognised the voice – it was the evil one. He must have found out that Obi-Wan had escaped. He could hear the sounds of his vengeful voice getting closer and closer and Obi-wan started to climb.

He reached the top and stood up, balancing on a flat section of the spire. It seemed like the clouds were engulfing him, and there was smoke pouring out of the cracks in the spire. It was swirling around with the wind, making it hard to breathe.

Obi-wan looked around for someone, anyone that could help him. In the distance, he could see the lights of many spacecraft and shuttles heading this way, and off to the other side, the lights of one craft getting closer and closer.

The wind and the smoke were billowing up towards him the air was thick and Obi-Wan fumbled for his comm. unit, which had started to buzz. As he got it out, it stopped buzzing and he couldn't see it clearly.

The sound of the door exploding off its hinges and the roar of the evil one's voice, made Obi-Wan nearly drop the device, he staggered and nearly lost his balance, and then the comm. started to buzz again. He pressed answer and whispered, "Help me please."

He continued to cry, "Help me please!" asthe evil one slowly climbed towards Obi-Wan. He was almost close enough to grab the boy's feet.

A movement above him caught Obi-Wan's eye and he looked up just as a man dressed in black pulled the boy into his arms, whisking him inside a space ship. Obi-Wan screamed and collapsed in the man's arms.

The Dark lord was too late. He almost had hold of Obi-Wan's feet when a Nubian Cruiser swooped down from the blackness claiming his apprentice. It took off disappearing from view in a matter of seconds. The Dark Lord screamed in anger as the craft disappeared from view. Then he turned back and disappeared into the building………

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

000

Qui-Gon sent a short buzz to Obi-Wan's comm. unit, but nothing happened. Not giving up, he sent another and his heart trembled when a tiny voice acknowledged the call.

"Help me please?"

Obi-Wan's voice sounded frightened, and then it rose to a panicked pitch as he screamed at someone. "Go away! Go away!" Then he cried into the comm., "Help me please."

The Jedi were still quite a distance away from the building. Smoke and clouds intermingled with each other. The building seemed to be on fire, and they were too late. A Nubian cruiser swooped down out of the clouds; its ramp lay open to the weather. The Jedi were helpless to do anything but watch as a black cloaked man scooped Obi-Wan up, disappearing into the ship before the ramp closed, and it blasted off into space.

Their shuttles were no match for a cruiser, and Qui-Gon gripped the comm. unit, as his child vanished before his very eyes. Jedi shuttles landed all around the tall building. Knights and their Padawan's rushed inside, hoping to catch the hooded man they'd seen on the roof moments before.

Qui-Gon and Mace jumped onto the ledge from their shuttle, and descended the stairwell through the smoke. In the first room they found a bale of smouldering straw, which had caused all the smoke. They wanted to find some clue that might help them find Obi-Wan. Slowly they made their way down the hall. The whole place reeked of the Dark side. It was cold and damp, and a musty smell rose from the old clay walls. The force led them down a corridor, until they came to a room where the door was wide open.

Obi-Wan's aura filled the room. This was definitely where he had been for the last two weeks. Qui-Gon placed his hand on the bed, and could sense residual pain and fear clinging to the bed. The entire room had an aura of torment, and distress. It made Qui-Gon shiver for a moment.

"Mace, we have to find him. I can't believe that this is the end. The Force wouldn't be so cruel to allow Obi-Wan to be hurt again." Qui-Gon shook his head. "If Xanatos hurts him, I promise I – will – kill – him. Jedi or not, I won't allow Xanatos to live if Obi-Wan dies."

Mace stepped up to Qui-Gon, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Qui-Gon, don't think that way. We have to believe in the Force, we have to believe that he will be alright."

Qui-Gon knew Mace was right. His outburst was borne out of dread of the future. Nevertheless, he didn't know what he might do to Xanatos if he did hurt Obi-Wan. They left the building with a new resolve; they wouldn't rest until they had found Xanatos and Obi-Wan ………

000

Strong arms scooped Obi-Wan up and pulled him away, as the Sith's fingers reached out to grab Obi-Wan's foot.

Obi-Wan didn't look to see who his rescuer was; instead, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and buried his face into his shoulder. Obi-Wan was shaking badly; one from fright and the other from the cold. His clothes were soaked from the rain, and his hair stuck to his face. He held on tight as his rescuer ran through the ship. He heard a whisper in his ear. "You are safe now."

Obi-Wan gripped the man tighter, hearing those four words. He relaxed slightly and felt something soft beneath him. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see his saviour. His heart seemingly jumped to his throat, and a strangled scream tried to break free from his constricted throat. Shock and a feeling of complete desolation assailed Obi-wan, when he recognised the man who had plucked him from evil.

Xanatos, the Senior Padawan who tried to kill him seven years ago – the man who Master Qui-Gon said would never hurt him again. Panic tore through Obi-Wan's body. He was face to face with the one who wanted him dead. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

He would've hit the floor except Xanatos picked him up, and carried him to the cabin. He removed his wet clothes, and wrapped him in a thick Eopie rug. Xanatos stepped back a pace, putting his hands on his hips, and stared at the child who had turned his life upside-down. Eventually, he left the cabin and went to check with the pilot about their destination.

...

"You're a brilliant pilot, Amun. I am envious of your skill. I would have crashed into the spire, if I was piloting," Xanatos remarked as he slapped Amun on his shoulder.

"Aww, come-on Boss, you're making my head swell."

"Nevertheless, I thank you for the fine job you did. I thought the boy was lost there for a moment when that Sith grabbed his foot."

"How is the kid?" the pilot asked.

"He's unconscious at the moment, but health wise, he is a little dehydrated and a lot scared. How long before we reach our destination?" Xanatos asked him.

Amun reached over and punched in a few codes, and looked at the instruments. "We will come out of hyperspace in about three hours. So if all goes well with the landing, we will be home within four hours."

"The landing?" Xanatos inquired.

"Yeah, my sources tell me there is a violent storm over the planet. However, you just said that I'm a brilliant pilot, so it will be a piece of cake," he smirked and then laughed.

"I'll go back and check on the boy," said Xanatos shaking his head as he left the room.

Heading back down the corridor, he bumped into a woman who was as tall as Xanatos, and had long black hair tied with a gold clasp.

"Xanatos, my sweet, I was just coming to find you. I've prepared a meal. Is our young guest going to eat with us?" she inquired.

"No, Selena, I am certain he will not want to eat with me, let alone be in the same room as me," he answered.

"Oh? That sounds like there is a story to tell. You didn't tell me you were going to risk your life to save a boy. That flying acrobatic stunt Amun performed back there nearly saw me die of a heart attack. You might have fallen out of the ship yourself. Do you have a death wish or something, Xani?"

Xanatos laughed. "No, I don't have a death wish, but I know for a fact that many others on Coruscant, and including the boy, would probably wish me dead."

"But didn't you just save him?" Selena asked, confusion lighting her face.

"I'm not sure he would want me to save him."

"Are you saying he didn't want to be saved?" she questioned.

"Oh, he wanted to be saved, but he certainly wouldn't want it to be me that saved him. His first impression of me, when he wakes up, will be one of absolute repulsion and fear."

"I don't understand, Xani, why would he be repulsed or fear you? After all you just saved him from a fate worse than death didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but his last memory of me is one that will be etched in his mind for a long time."

"So are you going to tell me, or are you going to keep your sordid past a secret forever?" Selena said bluntly as she felt her frustration rising at Xanatos. After all, she was one of his closest friends, and she thought they trusted one another.

"I'm sorry Selena, I should have told you and Amun a long time ago. Now is a good time to tell you, before the boy wakes up." Xanatos sighed, "It isn't something I'm proud of, and it is difficult to talk about."

He stood next to the bed watching the rise and fall of the boy's chest, and Selena brushed a lock of hair from the boys face.

...

His thoughts went back to the day on the Plateau when he was a Senior Padawan. How stupid he had been then; he couldn't believe he had thrown this boy off the cliff. He'd believed the boy was dead for many years, and then, not only did the boy return from the grave, but also it seemed Xanatos was given a chance to redeem him self.

As a young man, he was manipulated, with promises of great wealth and fortune. That had been his downfall, when he had made friends with that Senator. Xanatos couldn't believe how easily he had turned to the dark side. He knew the Senator had been plotting to get his hands on the boy since he came to the temple as an infant. Xanatos realised it was his own jealousy of the child, which caused him to be bitter, to turn into the monster he had become. It was only now after coming to his senses that he understood why the Senator wanted a mere baby. The boy was dangerous, not to the Jedi but to the Sith. If Obi-Wan finished his training with the Jedi, he would become a force to be reckoned with, and would set in motion the destruction of the Dark side.

"The last time Obi-wan saw me was about seven years ago, he was about five, I think. I was a messed up youth myself, and thought I would have a better life if I did one little job for an evil man. That job, I thought, was to get rid of this boy. Therefore, I threw him off a cliff into a raging river. They searched for him for a long time, but eventually they declared him dead. Nevertheless, somehow he survived on the planet for five years."

"You threw him off a cliff! Oh, Xani!" Selena exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, I was an insane, stupid idiot, and I was locked away for my crime. The doctor and the nurses at the sanatorium were kind to me and they helped me to see the error of my ways. In the end, they trusted me and I felt like the Force had given me another chance. I have changed, but Obi-Wan doesn't know that. When he wakes up, he will relive that fateful day and all the fear he had will come rushing back."

Selena shook her head and said, "I can't believe you would do such a thing! You saved me and Amun from a firing squad. You didn't even know if we were guilty of the crime that we were accused of yet you risked your life to save us."

"I knew you weren't guilty. I sensed it, and I sensed the goodness in you both. I needed people around me that I could trust, and I trust you and Amun completely," Xanatos said confidently.

"What happens now, then?" she asked.

"Well, that's where I am not sure. Ever since I came to my senses, the Force showed me through visions that I had to rescue him. At the time of the visions, Obi-Wan was safe and well in the Jedi Temple so I was confused by them. When I was a Padawan, I never had visions so I wasn't sure what to make of them. However, the Force was adamant that I keep an eye on him. Then I heard that he had been kidnapped from the Senate building, and I finally knew what the force wanted me to do."

"So if he was safe in the Temple, why don't you take him back?" Selena questioned.

"That's what I don't understand. I know that my former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Council members Yoda and Windu have been looking after him. Therefore, he should be safe. Yet, I am being pulled away from the Temple, there is something there, something clouded. Something will happen to Obi-Wan if he goes back too soon," Xanatos explained.

"Do you think whoever kidnapped him, might try again if he goes back?" Selena wanted to know.

"That's a possibility, but I feel it is something in the Temple itself that will cause the boys death. Unfortunately, until I can figure out what it is, I want to keep him as far away from the Temple as possible."

"How will you handle him? What will you say to him when he wakes up?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I have no idea!"

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan's first sensation of waking revolved around a vague feeling that he'd missed something. He became aware of pain in his head, and his difficulty in swallowing. He took a shuddering breath as if he had been holding it for a long time. Memories of his last conscious moments flooded his mind. Images of someone from his past filled his senses with fear. Abruptly, he felt his throat constrict, and it was hard to breathe. His eyes flew open and to his horror, the images in his mind had transformed into reality.

He gasped for air and his eyes locked onto Xanatos', and in that split second he went from unconscious tranquillity to a state of a fearful anxiety. He pressed his body against the back of the bed, and a panicked expression covered his face.

"No…no… p-please don't… don't…!" he screamed. His hands were pushed out in front of his body, trying to keep Xanatos away from him.

Xanatos stepped back quickly, until he was standing outside the room; he just stood there quietly. He felt his own guilt return from that fateful day upon seeing the fear on Obi-Wan's face. He sensed chaos in the boy's aura, and a rising panic had reached his throat, making him hyperventilate.

Xani felt Selena's sympathy for the boy, and she looked to him for guidance. He nodded his head indicating for her to approach Obi-Wan to try to comfort the boy.

Selena quickly rushed to his side and held onto his shaking hands. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you; you are safe." She blocked Obi-Wan's view of Xanatos, and she tried to keep his eyes focused on her.

"Please calm down, little one. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you!" Selena touched his face with her hand and pressed it against his trembling cheek. "He won't hurt you, he saved you."

However, she could see that her words weren't getting trough to him, and she motioned with her hand for Xanatos to get out of sight. "He's gone now, and I promise that no one is going to hurt you."

She saw Obi-Wan's eyes follow Xanatos until he disappeared from sight. Nevertheless, it didn't quell his anxiety. Selena could imagine the horrible memories that seeing Xanatos would've provoked. She could imagine the boy reliving those moments over and over again. She felt him grip her hands tighter.

"D-don't let him hurt me…please..." he stammered. He tore his gaze away from the empty hallway, and stared at her.

'You are safe, Obi-Wan, and I promise that everything will be alright," she said, stroking his head and smiling at him.

"W-where did he go? Will he come back? I don't want him to come back."

"I saw how upset he made you, so I sent him away. I won't let him come back. Will you try to calm down, please?"

Obi-Wan sensed her words were true, and he felt her honesty through the Force. "Why is he here?"

"He saved you from that evil man, - the one who held you captive. It was Xanatos who rescued you."

Obi-Wan felt a mixture of fear and anger build in him and he gave vent to his emotions. "Why did he rescue me when it was he who tried to kill me seven years ago?"

"He's changed, Obi-Wan. He did a terrible thing to you, I know, but he's seen the error of his ways and wants to make amends."

Obi-Wan felt his mind refusing to believe her statement. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry he hurt you. I didn't know him when he did that to you, and I am just as upset as you are that he would do such a thing. Nevertheless, I have known Xanatos for a few years now, and besides saving me from certain death, he has been very kind to me. He has changed."

"Will you stay with me, and make sure he doesn't hurt me?"

"I will stay with you for as long as you want," she agreed.

Selena opened her arms and Obi-Wan fell into them. He kept his eyes on the doorway, and she could feel his whole body shaking. Selena was impressed that he didn't cry, and after what seemed like an eternity she felt the shaking subside, and his grip on her slackened off ever so slightly. She could feel him relax and his breathing levelled out.

Selena lifted his chin and said in a calm voice, "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

Obi-Wan felt hungry, and he desperately wanted to use the fresher. However, he didn't know where Xanatos might be, and he didn't want to be by himself.

"I-I am hungry, but I don't want you to leave me here by my self… I-I, umm, where is the fresher?"

"It's just though that door Obi-Wan. You go and freshen up and I will wait here for you, ok?"

He wanted to trust her but it was hard. "Ok, but you promise not to leave?"

"I promise," she said, covering her heart with her hand, and smiling.

Obi-Wan didn't waste any time in the fresher and came out very quickly.

"Where has he gone?" Obi-Wan didn't feel safe not knowing where Xanatos was.

"Xanatos has gone to eat, sweetie, it's been a long day and we're all hungry. I have made some muffins, pashkin sausage, and vegetable soup, and for desert: choc-lime twist. I would like it very much if you would eat something," she said.

"I don't want to go near him. Can I eat here?" he whispered.

"Of course you can, as a matter of fact; while you were in the fresher, Xanatos brought a tray of food for you, and me. Yours is on your bed," she said pointing to the end of his bed. She had hers in her lap.

For a moment his fear rose when he thought about Xanatos being here in the room. However, he tamped his fear down like Master Qui-Gon had shown him and sat on the bed.

He ate some of the food and then he looked at Selena. "I want to go home. I want to go back to the Temple. I don't like him. He tried to kill me. He hates me!"

"No, he doesn't. He was a sick person back when he did that to you. They locked him up in a hospital, and the Doctors helped him realise what he did was very wrong. He lived with his regret for a long time.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No he is evil. He will kill me!"

Selena felt her patience draining. The boy's experience must have been horrifying, but she didn't know what else to tell him. "I won't let him," she sighed.

She decided to change the subject. "Obi-Wan, I know your name, however, we haven't been introduced. My name is Selena, and I look after everyone on this ship. Later, when you feel up to it, I will introduce you to Amun. He is the pilot, and a very fine pilot he is, too."

She stood up watching the boy for any adverse reactions to her moving away from him. She noticed him breath deeply, but he continued to eat; although his eyes never left her.

"I've dried the clothes you were wearing, if you would like to get dressed," she said.

Obi-Wan had under shorts on, and he wanted to put some clothes on. However, looking at the black tunic and pants she was holding up, he shook his head.

"I don't want to wear those. I don't like black. That man made me wear them. I'm a Jedi, and Jedi don't wear black!" he said stubbornly.

"That's alright. You don't have to wear them. I will find something else for you, ok?"

Obi nodded and dropped his eyes to the bowl of food. "Yes, thank you."

"You're safe here. I will just go and find some suitable clothes; I will be back in a few minutes," she said.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted to the door and he said "No, don't go, he might come back while you're gone."

She sighed. "Ok, I have another idea." She pulled out a comm. unit, and pressed a button.

A voice on the other end said "Yes?"

"Hi, can you find some clothes for Obi-wan? He doesn't like the ones he was wearing. Can you bring them here?" she asked.

The voice said, "Very well"

Selena was telling Obi-Wan a bit about herself when Xanatos appeared in the doorway. She saw Obi-Wan's young body go rigid, and his small hand shot out and grabbed hers.

Selena patted Obi-Wan's hand. "It's alright; he won't come in if you don't want him to."

Obi shook his head vigorously. "I don't!"

So she got up, going to the door where Xanatos handed her some tan clothes and then he left. She came back holding up the pants that had been cut off to make them shorter, and a tunic with the sleeves rolled up.

"Mmm," she said. "They're a bit big, but a belt around the pants and tunic should keep them all together. There you are. While you put them on, I will take the plates back to the galley. I won't be a minute."

Obi-Wan watched Selena leave, and then he went into the fresher. He changed into the loose fitting pants, and secured the belt around them. Then he put on the cream coloured tunic and wrapped a sash around, holding it in place. He stayed inside the fresher waiting for Selena to come back. He was nervous being in the room by himself, so he sat down on the floor, and closed his eyes.

The sound of someone tapping on the door roused him from his sleep, and he jumped up off the floor. "Who's there?" he said.

"It's only me Obi-Wan. Are you going to come out some time soon?" She said lightly trying to ease his tension.

He timidly opened the door. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"That's ok, Obi-Wan, perhaps a nap would do you good. You've had a busy couple of weeks, and I know you're exhausted. I will stay here with you, while you sleep, ok?"

"Yes, I guess so," Obi-Wan said. He yawned, but he was fighting sleep. Xanatos knew this and sent a sleep suggestion to the boy. He couldn't resist the pull of the suggestion, and soon he was sleeping.

Xanatos came back to the room, and stood over the boy. "We'll be at our destination shortly, its better that he's asleep, I am certain he will not like our destination either," he stated.

"Don't tell me it was Rayma were you did this stupid thing you were telling me about?" Selena asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I won't tell you," Xanatos smirked.

Selena shook her head, feeling incredibly annoyed with Xanatos. "Is that why you picked that planet for our home base?"

Xanatos nodded.

"Why?" she asked. Wondering why he would choose it of all places.

"Rayma would be the last place I would go to, and I know Obi-Wan wouldn't want to go back there either," he answered.

"Well, that's an illogical statement if I ever heard one!" Selena stated. "You can be so infuriating some times, Xani!"

Xanatos smiled. "Ok, let me explain. That would be the last place they would think of looking for me or Obi-Wan. Therefore, being there gives me time to figure out what it is I am supposed to do."

"So now you're talking about this Force of yours, and what it wants you to do?" Selena questioned.

"Yes, there is something about Obi-Wan that is important. Even when I threw him off the plateau, the Force screamed at me. I didn't understand the sensation at the time. I arrogantly presumed it was my elation at his demise that rushed through my head. It wasn't until later that I realised the Force sent me crazy with its energy. For years, I wouldn't listen to the Force as it tried desperately to convince me that Obi-Wan was alive. Not until they rescued him did I understand what it was that the Force wanted. I believe it is the will of the Force that Obi-Wan survived, and that same will is giving me another chance to make sure he survives."

"So how do you intend to make sure he survives?" she enquired.

"Form a bond with him."

"How do you do that?"

"Well we meditate together, and link our minds. Similar to a Master / Apprentice bond, but not quite as strong, more of a secondary link."

"So to meditate, I presume you have to be in the same room, and in close proximity to the other person?" Selena probed.

"Not only in the same room, but sitting close enough to touch one another," he answered.

"Oh, really? Well that may be difficult considering how he feels about you!" she exclaimed. Now it was her turn to smirk.

Xanatos nodded "Now you get the picture," he said, as they stood watching Obi-Wan, who was sleeping restlessly.

Xanatos placed his hand on the boy's forehead and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, Obi-Wan settled and his breathing became calm and steady.

"What did you do?" she said.

"I sent a Force suggestion, sending him into a deep sleep. He shouldn't wake for a while - Long enough for us to transfer him to the house, and settle him in his room." he explained.

As they entered the planets atmosphere, Xanatos marvelled at the beauty of this once barren land. More than fifty years before, Rayma was bombarded by heavy storms and the population relocated to other places in the galaxy. The only sentient beings that used the planet were the Jedi for training camps, until that fateful day when Xanatos tried to kill Obi-wan by throwing him off a cliff. The last time a Jedi visited Rayma was when Yoda, Mace, and Qui-Gon found Obi-wan alive, and took him back to Coruscant. However, over the last seven years, new settlers moved to Rayma and set up commercial businesses. Turning the once sparsely populated planet into what it is now: thriving and self sufficient.

A year before, Xanatos purchased a large home set in the hills above the newly settled town of New Calince. A beautiful house set in the shadows of a large mountain and surrounded by orchards. In the distance smoke could be seen rising from the new food processing plant on the outskirts of the settlement. Most of the locals spent their timeworking at the plant, or in the orchards.

Xanatos and his two companions, Selena, and Amun the pilot were the only occupants of the house. Selena did most of the cooking for them and she kept the house looking nice while Amun used his other skills as a Handy man, Butler, Gardener, and Bodyguard. Not that Xanatos needed a bodyguard, but Amun spent his time taking care of Selena while Xanatos was away.

Amun guided the Cruiser across the orchards and landed behind the house in a specially built hanger. Xanatos picked Obi-Wan up and with Selena leading the way they walked through the hanger, and into a connecting tunnel, which led to the house. Selena opened the bedroom door and Xanatos lay Obi-Wan on the bed.

Xanatos stepped back and put his hand on Selena's shoulder. "So now the hard part begins."

Selena shook her head. "I am glad I'm not in your shoes Xani, my friend. I think you will have your hands full trying to convince him of your sincerity."

"Hey, I wasn't known as Prince Charming for nothing, you know. Besides, you fell for my charms, didn't you?" Xanatos winked.

"Ah, Xani, Xani. I might have fallen for your charms, but you didn't throw me off a mountain. There may be a slight difference in how he sees Prince Charming." she smiled.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

_Thoughts and visions in italics_

000.

Obi-Wan woke with a start and shot out of bed like the room was on fire. He glanced around; it was unfamiliar to him. He nervously went to the door and hesitated, thinking that it would be locked. To his surprise, when he turned the knob, it opened. He timidly peered down the hall, but he couldn't see anyone. Obi-Wan quietly crept down the corridor passing a large bedroom with a huge double bed in it. The next room he passed was a fresher, which was almost as big as the bedroom. Walking further he came to an archway opening into a large room with couches, chairs and a table. He stood in the corner trying to settle his nerves. His heart beat so loudly that he thought anyone nearby would hear it.

He closed his eyes for a moment taking in several deep breaths trying to relax his tension. When he opened them he could hear voices coming from another room beyond this one. He didn't understand why he was still alive. He knew it wasn't a dream; he'd seen Xanatos before. It was Xanatos who took him from the other evil man. He shuddered, hoping he could escape before Xanatos came back. He saw a window and raced over to it; however, in his haste he brushed past a tall lamp, which rattled. His heart seemingly leapt into his throat and he grabbed the lamp before it fell over. He jumped in fright when a voice called out.

"Hello Obi-wan, I'm glad you're awake. I've just made some muffins; will you come with me to the kitchen?" Selena asked, as she pointed back the way she'd come.

Obi-Wan took a quick look around, but then thought he'd better go because he had no idea where he was. Selena led him to the kitchen where Amun was sitting.

"Obi-Wan, this is Amun. He lives here too, so if you want anything you can ask either of us and if we can help you we will."

Obi-Wan was about to ask them where he was when Xanatos walked into the room. He pushed back with his feet, trying to get out of the chair and run away, but he became tangled and he fell to the floor. As he scrambled to release his feet, Amun reached over and hauled the boy up.

"No, let me go… please…" he stuttered. Selena rushed forward and placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Obi-Wan, he won't hurt you. Just listen to what he has to say."

Obi-Wan was shaking he froze and his eyes bore into Xanatos' Selena sat Obi-Wan down and sat next to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Xanatos sat at the other end of the table. "Obi-wan I know you're afraid of me and I do understand why. I have no excuse to offer you for what I did to you on Rayma. I want you to know that I'll never hurt you again. The man that held you captive these last few weeks is the same man who wanted you seven years ago. I'm ashamed of myself, and I know you don't believe me but you are safe here. That man is a Sith and he wanted to destroy who you are and turn you into his Sith apprentice. You do know what a Sith is, don't you?" Xanatos asked.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and then remembered the Sith hurting him for not answering out allowed. "Y-yes."

"Well, unfortunately, I listened to that Sith and I hurt you. I'm so sorry. The Jedi locked me away to punish me, but something happened to me while I was being punished. The Force started to talk to me. I thought I was crazy, because I was a Dark Jedi and I couldn't believe that the Force which is all good and full of light would want to talk to me, a murderer, until I heard that you were still alive, and then I knew it was the Force speaking to me. I felt alive again; I felt the Force was giving me a chance to redeem myself. It showed me things, horrible things that would happen to you, and the Force was asking for my help…" he paused, watching Obi-Wan for a reaction.

"I see by the incredulous look on your face that you don't believe me. I know – it was hard for me to believe it! Nevertheless, it's true; the Force showed me visions of you being kidnapped. It showed me where you were being held and the Force implored me to rescue you and take you to safety." Xanatos leaned back in his chair and looked at Amun who got up and poured some tea in Xanatos' cup and placed a muffin in front of him. Xanatos sat sipping his tea and took a bite from his muffin, letting his words sink in to Obi-Wan.

After a few moments Selena said, "Do you wish to say anything about what Xani has told you, Obi-Wan?"

The boy glanced at her and then back at Xanatos. "If you rescued me to make me safe, why didn't you take me back to the Temple?"

Xanatos knew this would be the first question. "Do you trust the Force, Obi-wan?"

"Of course I do," he snapped. "The Force told me that you're evil and you were going to hurt me. I told Master Jinn and the others that I didn't want to go with you, but they didn't listen and you threw me off the cliff!"

"Obi-Wan, how did Qui-Gon find you on Rayma? How did he know that you were alive?"

"Master Yoda said that the Force helped me to channel my thoughts through space, and Master Yoda heard me."

"Did they tell you that no one else has ever been able to do that? And that you have a strong connection with the Force?"

"Yes."

"Well then, why don't you open yourself up to the Force that you trust, and ask if you're safe here or back at the Temple?" Xanatos said.

"Where am I? Where is here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At the moment that's not important, but your safety is. Stretch out with your senses, and search your feelings. Tell me what you feel, what you sense."

Obi-Wan looked at Selena who was holding his hand, and she smiled. "Go ahead."

Obi-Wan glanced back at Xanatos, and closed his eyes, but only for a moment – it scared him to close his eyes while Xanatos was so close. He opened them quickly and Xanatos could feel the swirling emotions radiating from the lad.

Xanatos got up and took his chair to the far corner of the room, and said, "I will stay over here, I will not move, you have my word."

Obi-Wan gave him a look of distrust, but he could sense the Force calling to him, and he'd said he trusted the Force, so he closed his eyes and allowed the Force to fill him. It calmed him down and he felt its embrace. He sighed, and Selena smiled at Xanatos.

Obi-Wan felt the tendrils of the Force swirling in and around him and flashes of images settled in his consciousness, images of the Dark hooded man disappearing in a cloud of the Force.

_Xanatos was holding a blue light sabre, instead of a blood red one that Obi-Wan had seen in his dreams years before._

He went over everything that Xanatos had told him, asking the Force why he hadn't returned him to the Temple; why Xanatos rescued him. More images assailed his mind, images of Qui-Gon running through the halls of the Temple carrying a bloodied body, arriving at the healers and Obi-Wan could hear in his mind a piercing cry of anguish "No…o, he can't be dead!"

Obi-Wan tried to see what made Qui-Gon so upset, he concentrated on the image and realised the dead body was him.

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear the image and another image popped into his mind. _A Padawan, whose face, was familiar to Obi-Wan. They were sparring, and the other padawan seemed to be pushing Obi-Wan towards something – a glass window. Obi-Wan lost his balance and he crashed into the glass window, shattering it. Pieces sliced through Obi-Wan, and the shards were flying through the air as though they were being directed towards him. They sunk into his flesh severing arteries, and the pain was immense._

Obi-Wan shook his head again to disperse the image, and another vision took hold. _There wasn't any pain; he was smiling and he felt the force flow through him giving him confidence. He was standing in a training hall in a position of defence. He felt calm and connected to the Force as it was directing his moves as he sparred. He blocked the strike of a blue sabre, but it was not struck in anger; it was as if the sabre was being wielded by his Master or an instructor – someone he trusted. He reached further into the Force to see the face of his sparring partner, expecting to see Qui-Gon, but to his shock it was Xanatos. Xanatos was blocking and parrying, and then the image changed and Obi-Wan was sitting on the mat in meditation pose and Xanatos was sitting with him. They were meditating together, they were connected; there was a bond between them._

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he whispered, "No, it can't be." He shook his head and then he stared at Xanatos.

Xanatos could feel Obi-Wan's eyes boring into him, searching for something, searching for an answer or a hidden meaning to his visions. When nothing came to him he closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. He needed to replay all that he'd seen and he needed the Force to prove to him that what he'd seen in his visions was the truth.

Obi-Wan meditated, going over and over everything, and then another image came to him. _It was of this house. The Force was comfortable with Obi-Wan being here, and his vision stretched to the grounds and to the surrounding mountain, and further to the other side of the mountains and that was when he knew. Obi-wan knew that the Force had revealed all to him: it had shown him his past; a vision of a Wookie, Krag was his name; of a friendship formed only to disappear with the death of the Wookie._

Obi-Wan knew. He opened his eyes and looked at Xanatos, and then he said in a quiet voice, "We are on Rayma, you've brought me back to the place where it all started."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

000

Xanatos nodded. "Yes, the Force directed me to bring you here, but it didn't start here young Obi-Wan; it started when you were born. Your destiny is more important than the Jedi Temple or me or all the Jedi in existence. You were born to bring balance to the Force."

Obi-Wan felt confusion fill him. "Why? I don't sense anything wrong with the Force. It feels right; it feels balanced to me," he said. feeling unsettled at the thought.

"Tell me, what do you feel when you think of the Hooded Man?" Xanatos asked.

"I feel frightened, overwhelmed and I see darkness swirling around me and I feel helpless and afraid."

"Afraid for yourself?" Xanatos asked.

"No, I sense danger for the Jedi and they are in pain. I'm afraid for them."

Xanatos got up and brought his chair up to the table and sat opposite Obi-Wan. He felt Obi-Wan stiffen but didn't move. He just watched Xanatos closely.

"That's what will happen if the Force becomes unbalanced. If you are drawn to the dark side, or if you fail to live in the light; you have the power, or will have the power once you grow to keep the Force balanced. Nevertheless there's danger at every turn for you and until the Jedi rout out the darkness that's already invaded the Temple you won't be safe there."

Obi-Wan listened to Xanatos and searched the Force for any falsehood in his words. Oh, there were lingering scents of anger in his aura. However it was anger of a different kind. He was angry at himself for being blind and following the darkness. Obi-Wan could see many things in Xanatos's aura, but nothing there showed any danger for Obi-Wan.

"Tomorrow, my young friend we'll assess your capabilities with a light sabre, but most of all I want to see how much training you've had in blocking your thoughts from others. I want to teach you how to reach into their mind's without them knowing. Tomorrow we shall begin, but for tonight, I think you should eat and relax. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to see to it that you get strong enough to return to Qui-Gon," Xanatos explained.

"I don't understand why you are helping me now?" the lad questioned.

"I told you, I made a grave mistake in judgement and I'm rectifying my mistake. There is one thing that I'd ask of you though. I'm asking that you don't contact Qui-Gon or Master Yoda through the Force just yet. I'm sure they could find you, but so will the hooded man. You're not strong enough to mask your presence from him and although we're safe at the moment, he will find us before Qui-Gon does. The dark side is deceitful and clever."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest.

"Just listen to me; I know you're worried that they think you're in great peril. Nevertheless, I promise we'll contact them soon to ease their minds. Evil surrounds the Temple and before you go giving our hiding place away, I must warn you about the dark side. Obi-Wan heed my warning and ask the Force for guidance. I am telling the truth."

Obi-Wan didn't need to ask the Force; he could sense it urging him to listen to Xanatos.

"I'll do as you say but not for long. Master Qui-Gon will be very upset and I don't want him to think I've been hurt," he said glaring at Xanatos.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan that's all I can ask. Just as soon as I've taught you how to mask your presence, you can contact him ok?" he said.

"Alright," Obi agreed, as he started to eat some more food, and Amun placed a large glass of coco milk in front of him………

000

Back at the Temple, the search had stalled. There were no clues to Xanatos' whereabouts and they were going around in circles. Qui-Gon was frustrated, as were Mace and Yoda. They had allowed their young charge to be kidnapped and then stolen again right under their noses.

"Darkness has clouded our judgement, sense I do that closing in the darkness is, meditate we must to find our young one, but strange it is, no urgency do I feel within the Force," Yoda sighed. "Sit you will, concentrate on the Force. Allow it to speak to us we must."

The three Jedi meditated, the Force was swirling in all directions, visions of the senate building, the Jedi temple and the training halls flashed through their consciousness. Danger was amidst them and it was coming from within the walls of the temple. It was Yoda who sensed it first.

"A Dark Jedi lives here amongst us. Cloaked, his presence is, but within these walls he is. Danger I sense for Obi-Wan if return now he does."

"But I don't understand. Xanatos isn't here in the Temple, so who is it that would do harm to Obi-Wan and why is the Force more concerned about what's going on here than with Xanatos and Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon stated.

"Sense I do that connected they are, the Force does not want us to bring Obi-Wan back here yet."

Qui-Gon who'd never been gifted with the Unifying Force or visions was frustrated. He stood up and paced the room.

"Master Yoda, surely you cannot be serious when you say we should forget about looking for Obi-Wan? That madman Xanatos has him! Force only knows what kind of torture he is inflicting on my Obi-Wan!"

"Qui-Gon, I agree with Master Yoda. I also sense that Obi-Wan is fine, and I sense that we'll be risking his life more if we find him and bring him back too soon."

Qui-Gon stopped pacing and glared at the two. "I hope you're right. Because I don't sense anything," he snapped.

"Too much emotion in you there is, Qui-Gon. Learn to release it you should. Learnt that you did when a padawan you were?" Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon knew the small Master was right; he shook his head and sat back down closing his eyes and after some time had elapsed he started to release his anxiety and emotions to the Force.

Qui-Gon felt the Force warn him of danger lurking in the temple. "I sense something and it makes my skin crawl. It appears to be like a spider web being woven in the temple. Filling every corner with darkness and the spider is waiting to pounce. How can it be so?" Qui-Gon asked them.

"Darkness is all around us, we see it in those who flaunt it, we find it in those who lack control and believe we at the temple are immune from it. However, it's close to us," Yoda said.

"Do you think that the Sith has Jedi in his ranks? Do you think Xanatos knows who the Dark lord is?" Mace asked.

"Think about it Qui, Xanatos knew where Obi-Wan was, he was there waiting to scoop Obi-Wan off that spire just inches from the Dark Lord's clutches. If Xanatos was still working with the dark one, why did he rescue Obi-Wan? Maybe the doctor was right and Xanatos has changed."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm at a loss what to think. I only know that Obi-Wan is still out there with Xanatos and he won't know that Xanatos has changed, if indeed he has. He will be scared," Qui-Gon added.

"Then make the Temple safe we should. Rout out this evil and banish it from the Temple, we will," Yoda stated.

"Where do we begin?" Mace asked.

"Begin at the beginning," Yoda said. "All revolves around Obi-Wan. Go back in the Archives study everything surrounding Obi-Wan's birth his arrival at the temple, his early years, who he came in contact with prior to going to Rayma."

The task was set and each Master took on a secret mission in the temple. Obi-Wan's birth appeared to be nothing special. He'd been tested by the local healer and his midiclorian count had been sent to Corruscant. The Jedi had contacted his father and went to see the baby.

The Father was prepared to relinquish his son for the good of the Jedi; he was Force sensitive himself and had regretted not being taken by the Jedi when he was young. Obi-Wan's mother died in childbirth and the Father was a business man who really didn't have time to raise a child. Qui-Gon read the reports and nothing seemed out of place until Mace popped his head up from his report and said, "I think I may have found something."

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Obi-Wan's father, do you know who he was Qui-Gon?" Mace questioned his friend.

"A man named Kenobi, I suppose?" he answered.

"No! Obi-Wan has his mother's last name. His Father was Khaddar Obe, a great Artist. Some say his paintings revealed what the future held for the subject. When he disappeared on Naboo, a picture was found in the burnt out room of his apartment.

It depicted a grotesque figure surrounded by skeletons of the dead. The figure was unrecognisable but in all the darkness of the picture one light colouring emerged from the brush strokes, it was a blue shaft of light penetrating the grotesque figure's chest impaling him."

"I have seen one of his paintings; it was a picture of Finis Valorum when he was still a senator. Khaddar painted him in the robes of the chancellor and told him that one day he would be chancellor and he was right. I wonder what Khaddar Obe was doing on Naboo," Qui-Gon mused.

"Apparently he was commissioned to paint the picture of another senator and apparently he disappeared after the picture was finished."

"Who was the senator?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It was Senator Palpatine, but when he was questioned about the disappearance of Khaddar, he insisted that Khaddar had shown him his finished portrait in front of two of his servants. The servants verified that they'd seen the portrait of the senator and said it was a very good likeness. Khaddar took it away with him to be framed, however, he didn't return. It was a few days later that a fire consumed his apartment. When the Senator saw the painting after it was retrieved by the authorities, he insisted that it wasn't the one Khaddar had done of him."

"Who has the painting now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The authorities placed it in storage in case Khaddar Obe turned up, but it disappeared as well," Mace answered.

"It sounds ominous that he should disappear leaving a grotesque picture behind and if that report is correct, the figure was impaled by a blue shaft of light, like a light sabre."

Mace looked at him surprised. "What are you thinking Qui?"

"Well think about it – Obi-Wan's father who is known to paint visions of the future drew a painting of a grotesque dark figure and then he disappears and apparently a senator was the last person to see Obi-Wan's father alive. Senator Palpatine was one of the last people to see Obi-Wan that day in the senate building and another point to think about is the fact that Obi-Wan told me he wanted a blue light sabre."

"Are you saying that Khaddar drew a picture of a Sith, and the blue shaft of light is Obi-Wan's light sabre?"

"It's a possibility," Qui-Gon stated. "Remember, when we brought Obi-Wan back from Rayma he definitely didn't want to go near the Senate building, and Senator Palpatine resides there when he is not on Naboo."

"But I've been in the senator's company and I sense no evil from him," Mace stated.

"Ah, yes, but as Master Yoda would say: hard to see the dark side is. Clouds everything it does, maybe it clouds your senses of Palpatine."

Their discussion was interrupted by Yoda. "How well, know Master Jason do you, Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked as he sat on the stool next to the other Jedi.

"Miko Jason? He and I were crèche mates together, although we drifted apart when he was apprenticed to Master Brinkman, why?"

"Master Brinkman killed he was, died on Alderaan. Blamed you did his padawan Miko Jason."

"Yes, there was an ambush and Brinkman died. Miko did blame me for some time until it was discovered that it was his Master who withheld information from us, which caused the ambush in the first place," Qui-Gon explained.

"Master Jason's first Padawan, died she did, on a mission with you and your Padawan, Xanatos. Only sixteen she was at the time."

"I do remember his Padawan. She was a bright girl she would have been an excellent Knight. Jason and I were sent to Tatooine and our apprentices came too – they were the same age. They were captured by the sand people and we searched for them for days; by the time we found them Master Jason's Padawan had died. Xanatos said she had given her life to save him."

"Holds a grudge he does," Master Yoda stated.

"No I don't believe so Master, he and I have never had words about it and when we brought Obi-Wan back from Rayma it was Master Jason who offered to help me."

"Search your feelings Qui-Gon, dislikes you Master Jason does."

"Then he hides it well. I can only remember one time he lost his temper. I remember he'd been in the Garden of Remembrance. I'd startled him out of his reverie and he blurted out: 'your apprentice should've died instead of mine.' He apologised and told me it was the anniversary of her death and he hadn't meant what he said."

"Your apprentice, Xanatos, turned and tried to kill another. Master Jason feels that his padawan's life was forfeit for a traitor. Wants revenge does Master Jason," Yoda said.

"I didn't think of that," Qui-Gon said, feeling sadness fill him.

Mace offered a response. "In his eyes your apprentice wasn't worthy to be a Jedi, but he lived whilst his Padawan died, and when his own master, Master Brinkman died, Miko Jason did blame you for a long time. He had a distorted view of you from his Master. Jason complained about you several times in the Council Chambers asking why you were given the important missions while he was given the crèche pick ups.

When Jason found out that it was his own master who had inadvertently led you all into and ambush he was devastated. He'd lost face with his peers because of his angry words to you. He must've been hiding his true feelings all these years," Mace finished.

"Asked to take Malak as his apprentice he has," Yoda stated.

"Malak is unsuitable as a Jedi and he's destined for the Agri-Corps or to be sent home to his family," Mace confirmed.

"Why would Jason want to take an angry young man like Malak as an apprentice?"

"Says that potential in the boy he sees. Turn him away from the darkness that calls him he wants to do."

"Maybe he wants to nurture the darkness and use it as a weapon against Obi-Wan and you, Qui-Gon," Mace stated.

"You think he's blamed me all this time and wants to get even with me for his masters death and take Obi-Wan's life to make up for his own padawan's death?" Qui-Gon asked.

"All trails lead to this conclusion. If he takes Malak as his apprentice, then he and Obi-Wan would be in the same classes. Teach young Malak all the wrong ways of the Force he could, easy to manipulate his mind and make him a weapon to use against Obi-Wan," Yoda confirmed.

Do you think Xanatos knows this? Is that why he has taken Obi-Wan away instead of bringing him back?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Unable to answer that I am, but find out we should," Yoda stated.

"What should we do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Confront Jason we will, if his plan is to give Obi-Wan back to the Sith or kill him then we must put an end to it immediately," Yoda stated.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

ooo

The Council was called to immediate session, and Master Yoda explained what information they'd found. They were shocked that such darkness was right under their noses and they hadn't sensed anything.

"If this is true we must censure Master Jason and remove young Malak from the Temple," Master Oppo Rancisis said, tapping the arm of his chair. The other s nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Sent word to Master Jason we have, called him to this session we have," Yoda confirmed.

It wasn't long before the great doors of the Chambers opened to allow Master Jason entry. He walked to the middle and was surprised to see Qui-Gon there too. He nodded to him and then turned his eyes to Mace and bowed.

"You requested my presence, Master?" Jason asked, feeling slightly intimidated by the stares of each master.

"We have reason to believe a plot is underway to injure one of the young Jedi here at the temple. Know anything of such a plot do you, Master Jason?" Master Windu asked.

"Certainly not Masters. If I knew of a plot, I would report such findings to you!" Jason said, fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"We believe that you know of this plot and you are the instigator as well," Mace said.

"That's preposterous Masters," he said, yet Qui-Gon could sense a dark foreboding surrounding Mika Jason.

"What do you know of the kidnapping of Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Mace asked.

"What do you mean? I know nothing about it. What is this all about? What has Qui-Gon been saying?"

"This isn't about Qui-Gon, this is about you! I would like you to tell this council about how you felt after your master died."

"What, what has Master Brinkman, got to do with this?"

"Your feelings betray you Master Jason. We've found out your secret. You blamed Qui-Gon for your masters' death."

Master Jason's faced flushed up and he glared at Qui-Gon.

"That's nonsense; he died because he made a mistake, nothing more, and nothing less," Jason said, as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, he made a mistake, but you wanted to blame someone. Tell us about your Padawan was it a mistake that Padawan Shinko died?"

Master Jason was fuming and he was finding it hard to control his emotions. Nevertheless, he held his annoyance back and calmly answered Master Windu.

"It was an accident, everyone knows that!" He snapped, trying not to vent his true feelings.

"Yes, it was an unfortunate accident, to lose such a bright light in the Force. Nevertheless, another Padawan had been saved that day," Mace stated.

Jason felt his calm slipping. When Mace spoke about saving one padawan, it had been Xanatos who'd been saved and his Padawan died, he couldn't hold back and raised his hands pointing at Qui-Gon.

"It wasn't unfortunate! It was a gross injustice. How could the Force choose to save Xanatos and let my sweet, innocent Padawan die. The Force has a strange way of deciding what's right and wrong. Xanatos should've died that day not Shinko, she was all that was good while he was nothing but a spoilt, arrogant brat and he turned to the dark side. My Shinko suffered because of him. Xanatos should have been executed for throwing that child off the plateau. But no, he's escaped punishment once again.

I've lost faith in the Force when it allows someone like Qui-Gon to be given another child to ruin. Qui-Gon doesn't deserve to live; he has destroyed too many lives," he said, pulling his sabre off his belt igniting it, and lunched forward, intent on killing Qui-Gon.

"I hate you! You killed my Master and that brat of yours killed my Shinko. I want nothing more than to see you suffer." He was blind with rage and didn't notice Qui-Gon ignite his own sabre and unfortunately Jason ran into it; impaling himself on the blade.

Qui-Gon watched as he took his last breath, he couldn't believe such hatred existed in the man he once thought was his friend.

"Twisted his mind had become, too late for him, may he find peace in the Force," Yoda said as he bowed his head.

After Jason's body was taken away they discussed what to do with Malak. The boy wasn't suited to be an apprentice and he needed to be told about Master Jason. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon went to the Dormitory and found Malak reading on his bed.

"Malak, we have grave news for you. We know that Master Jason was planning to take you as his apprentice. However, there has been an accident. Master Jason wasn't a well man and he tried to kill a Master in the Council Chambers. Regrettably he's been killed."

The young boy stood up and said. "Killed? What happened?" he asked, shock on his face.

"He became irrational in the chambers and drew his sabre, but he was killed himself."

"Oh," Malak answered and to Qui-Gon's amazement a look of relief crossed his face instead of sorrow.

"Malak, you seem to be taking his death well."

"I'm sorry that Master Jason died, but I didn't want to be his apprentice. He scared me, but I was too afraid to speak out against him. I realise that I'm not cut out to be a Jedi and I would rather serve in one of the corps instead. I am prepared to do whatever the Council decide; I just don't want to be a Jedi anymore."

ooo

After talking to Xanatos the night before, Obi-Wan lay awake thinking about what sort of training Xanatos was going to teach him. His nerves were still erratic and when he sensed someone standing at his door he wondered if he could really trust Xanatos. He knew Master Qui-Gon didn't trust him and it worried him to think what Qui-Gon would think about him training with Xanatos. When Xanatos came in, it startled Obi-Wan and he jumped up bumping into the night table. He started to fall and suddenly he was hovering in midair.

"Whoa, steady Obi-Wan, you're certainly jumpy, but I suppose that's to be expected. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It's time to get up and start the day with meditations and then we will have first meal. After that we shall meditate again and then we will start basic training."

Obi-Wan gathered his senses as Xanatos used the Force to put Obi-Wan back on his feet.

"Basic training, I'm further advanced than basic training!" Obi said, frowning and glaring at him.

"Ah, but have you ever had Sith training?"

"Sith, I'm not going to train to be a Sith, they're evil." Obi said, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes they are evil, but you need to know what they know to defeat them. Do you know the Jedi code?"

"Yes, of course I know the Jedi code!"

"Well you don't follow it!" Xanatos said, as he too crossed his arms over his chest.

"Y-yes I do."

"Very well, then. Say the first verse." Xanatos said.

"There is no emotion, there is only peace."Obi-Wan recited.

"How have your emotions been lately? Are you at peace?" Xanatos asked.

"No, I'm not at peace," Obi answered.

"Keep reciting the code Obi-Wan."

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge."

"What, my young Jedi do you know of the Sith! What knowledge do you have of them so that you can defend against them?" Xanatos asked him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't know much about other Sith, only about you," he snapped.

"Then you are ignorant, and you have no knowledge of your enemy! Now continue," Xanatos said.

"There is no passion; there is Serenity."Obi said, his frustration rising.

"You are passionately worried about Qui-Gon, and you hate me with a passion. There is no serenity in your actions," he stated.

Obi-Wan stared at him; he felt his face redden with embarrassment.

"Do you feel worried and stressed and aren't you disturbed about your situation?" Xanatos asked.

"I-I'm worried a bit, and being here disturbs m-me too." Obi answered.

"That's right, your serenity is shot and you are very passionate in your concern for others," Xanatos confirmed.

"There is no chaos: there is Harmony." Obi-Wan felt stupid repeating the code only to have Xanatos contradict him.

"Your life at the moment is in complete chaos, my young friend, don't you think so? The galaxy we live in isn't in harmony, it's far from it. Tell me, what is the last tenet of the code?"

"There is no death: there is the Force," he answered almost whispering now.

"There is death, it's all around us, but it's how we live that makes us who we are and when we die. If we've lived by the true meaning of life, we're rewarded by being at one with the Force in peace and harmony.

Therefore, my young friend, even though the Jedi code is repeated by all Jedi at the Temple, it isn't always obeyed, is it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, he felt like he didn't know anything.

"Now come with me. We shall begin with meditations and I'll show you the true meaning of the Jedi code," Xanatos said, as he clasped his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, pulling him towards the door. Xanatos led him to a small room with no furniture and stark white walls. On the floor was a thick rug. Xanatos motioned for Obi to sit, which he did. He sat with his legs scissor crossed and placed his hands in his lap. Much to his dismay, Xanatos sat opposite him, his folded knees touching Obi-Wan's.

"Give me your hands!" he ordered.

Obi-Wan didn't move; he just stared at Xanatos' outstretched hands. He didn't like being ordered around by Xanatos, and his temper was rising.

"I said, give me your hands."

Obi-Wan glared at him, but before he could blink Xanatos had shot out and grabbed both of Obi-Wan's hands, pulling him with a vice like grip, so that Obi-Wan's face was only centimetres from his face.

"I can feel your fear and anger rising in you," Xanatos gloated.

Obi-Wan could feel it and he could feel his emotions wanting to burst forth with a passion, and he wanted to strike out and Force this man to release him. He felt a power he'd never felt before and it consumed him. He pushed with all his strength, sending Xanatos sprawling backwards across the floor.

He rose quickly to his feet and screamed, "leave me alone, I hate you, let me go," he said shaking.

But Xanatos didn't move, or acknowledge that he'd even heard Obi-Wan. The room was sealed and there were no windows and the door was bolted and locked by Xanatos when they came in.

"Did you hear me? Let me go! I want to go home," he repeated, in a shaking voice.

Still Xanatos hadn't moved one bit and Obi-Wan reached out with his Force abilities but couldn't sense anything. When he'd pushed Xanatos he'd heard a loud thud and now he was worried that maybe he'd pushed him too hard.

_(What have I done? He's not moving. Nooo, I didn't want to kill him. I just want to go home.)_

"Xanatos," he called, fear crept up his spine and he was shaking.

"Xanatos!"

Obi-Wan stepped forward, towards Xanatos and called out to him. Finally he plucked up enough courage to go right up to the prone man. His face was visible but he was laying on his front and his arms were splayed out in front of him.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to him and put his hand on Xanatos forehead. It was still warm, he felt for a pulse and found one, sighing with relief because he was still alive, but unconscious.

"Xanatos, wake up please, I didn't mean to do that," he said, concern filling him with regret for his actions. After a few moments Xanatos moaned. It startled Obi-Wan but he held his fear and released it. He couldn't show his fear while the man was injured. He needed help and Obi-Wan stroked his forehead.

"Xanatos, are you alright?" he said as he watched Xanatos move and roll over, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Obi said hesitantly.

"Why, Obi-Wan my young friend, are you worried about me?" he smiled. "You've a very powerful punch there; did you know you could do that?"

"No-o Sir, I didn't," Obi-Wan's eyes glistened with tears.

"What's this? Do I detect a tear for me?" Xanatos reached over and wiped a tear off Obi-Wan's cheek. He could sense the boy's embarrassment.

"Would you help me up, my young friend?" Xanatos asked, holding out his hand.

Obi-Wan hesitantly grasped his hand and pulled. He got up and rested his other hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, brightly.

"Why are you thanking me? I did that to you," he said, feeling confusion fill him.

"Yes you did, but you didn't do what many others would have done," Xanatos said, straightening his clothes.

"What's that?" Obi asked.

"Most people would have killed me while I was unconscious."

"I'm not like that," Obi snapped, taking offence that he would even think of doing something like that.

"Yes I know and I hope that one day you'll believe me when I say that I'm not like that anymore either."

"Now Obi-Wan, we shall try meditating again, only this time, just hold my hands, instead of sending me packing across the room," he smiled.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself and he smiled too. Xanatos once again held his hands out and this time Obi-Wan stretched his out and placed them in Xanatos larger ones.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind," he ordered.

Obi-Wan did as he was told and in no time the two of them were feeling one another's emotions. It was like being at the scene of the others entire life. The good, the bad and the horrible. When it appeared to be getting too much for Obi-Wan, Xanatos would send calming waves to ease his mind. Finally they opened their eyes and Obi-Wan blinked several times before he spoke.

"You tricked me?" Obi said shaking his head, not in anger but in surprise.

"Tricked you? Why, whatever do you mean?" Xanatos asked with a smile on his face.

"Before, when I knocked you across the room, you weren't hurt, you were fooling me," Obi said.

"Obi-Wan, I merely wanted to gain your confidence - have I done that?" He asked.

Obi-Wan glared at him, but then he smirked and said, "I suppose so."

"Good," Xanatos said as he pulled the young boy up off the floor. "Let's go and have first meal, I'm starving."

000

Their next meditation after first meal was more intense, it involved the hooded man. Xanatos wanted to release Obi-Wan from the fear of the hooded man and he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to defeat this man in the future if he still harboured such an intense fear of him.

"I want you to concentrate on past events in your life, specifically the time you were held prisoner by the hooded man," he could sense the raw fear even with just the mention of this being, and knew that Obi-Wan were fearful of bringing those memories to the surface.

"I-I don't want to think about him," Obi stuttered.

Xanatos pulled Obi-Wan's hands close to his, drawing the boys eyes in to concentrate on him.

"Obi-Wan, you've come so far in such a short time. Don't give up now."

"He was cruel and he hurt me" Obi-Wan's anger flared and he tried to pull free of Xanatos.

"Yes, I know he was. After all he is a Sith! Sith are the cruellest beings born in this galaxy," Xanatos remarked.

"I-I don't believe you're that cruel anymore," Obi-Wan stated, hoping that he was right.

"No, I'm not, but if I'd let my fear hold me back like you are doing, I might've been that cruel."

He could feel the nervous tension through the boy's hands. "However, that life is far behind me and now I want you to close your eyes and remember - open your self to the Force. I want you to tell me of each painful thing he did to you."

"He made me train with a piece of metal, it burnt my hands," he whispered, sighing as memories popped into his head. "He tied my wrists to a ring in the roof and left me to hang there all day."

There were so many memories…..

Xanatos worked through each memory and helped Obi-Wan disperse his fears to the Force. Later in the day Xanatos took Obi-Wan to his first training session and it was a session nothing like training in the Jedi Temple. The only similarities were that Xanatos was using Jedi training sabres. He began the session ruthlessly charging Obi-Wan, making the boy defend himself from attack. There was none of the niceties of Temple sparing, where the two opponents bowed to one another and waited until the opponent regained his balance so they could continue the match. Also at the Temple if an opponent fell to the floor it signalled the defeat and the spar would end and the winner would help the loser up.

But here Xanatos was relentless giving Obi-Wan no time to regain his footing, striking while he was down, forcing Obi-Wan to roll away and stagger to his feet while retreating across the room. This form of sparing was nothing like Obi-Wan had ever seen.

Xanatos used anything at his disposal to throw at Obi-Wan; items flew across the room hitting Obi from all

angles. Obi-Wan didn't like this form of training and he found it difficult to keep it up. Soon he was exhausted.

"I yield," he puffed as Xanatos strode towards him.

"The Dark side doesn't care if you yield. The dark side will kill you," he said, as he walked closer waving his sabre at Obi-Wan.

He saw that the door to the training room was open, so he charged Xanatos with his sabre swinging. At the last minute he ducked, – rolled - got to his feet, and ran out the door. His heart thumping loudly in his chest, but in the background he could hear Xanatos laughing.

Obi-Wan crashed into Selena, who was coming down the hall. "What's the hurry Obi-Wan? Is Xani giving you a hard time?" she smiled as she could hear Xani laughing down the hall.

'H-he's crazy," he said puffing. "He's trying to kill me, - he's nuts," Obi-Wan said, panting

Selena was mortified. "But I don't understand, Xani said he was going to help you defeat the evil Sith."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Obi sniggered. "But does he have to teach me everything in the first five minutes? I'm tired - I need rest!" he yelled hoping Xanatos would hear him, and hear him he did. Xanatos came out of the room smiling broadly.

"I guess I got carried away. Alright, I'll take it easy on you young one," he smirked.

"Thank You," Obi said sarcastically, as he stormed off to take a shower.

After a week of intensive training, Xanatos started to notice a change in Obi-Wan's demeanour. He was becoming introverted and very quiet. He was obedient, but Xanatos felt there was something wrong .

"Obi-Wan," Xani called. The boy turned from his meditation place in the garden and waited as Xani came up to him.

"I sense turmoil in you young one. Surely you've gained enough confidence in me to know you can tell me anything."

"Xanatos"… he paused; he didn't know how to ask the question he wanted to ask. He knew Xanatos was waiting, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Why don't you call me Xani, 'my friend's' do," he smiled.

Obi-Wan wanted to ask about Qui-Gon but didn't know how to broach the subject, because he knew that Qui-Gon didn't like Xanatos and he presumed that Xanatos didn't like him.

Xanatos guessed what was on the young boys mind. "Do you know that it was Qui-Gon who first called me Xani?"

Obi-Wan stared at him he couldn't believe that Qui-Gon ever called Xanatos something like that.

"He did? Master Qui-Gon called you Xani?" the boy repeated.

"Yes, he did," Xanatos said.

"We were very close once Obi-Wan."

"Well, 'Xani'… can I contact him?...you said I could soon?" Obi asked.

"Yes, I did and I keep my promises. You can contact him tomorrow after we make sure your immersion meditation is fully operational.

"I know you told me about immersion, but I don't understand how it works," Obi asked.

"Immersion meditation allows one to still their mental and physical state to a profound level allowing direct access within the white current of the Force. While in this state you can direct your thoughts to one person only, while forming a barrier around your Force connection, so no uninvited Force user can access your thoughts."

"Are you sure that only Qui-Gon will hear me?" Obi asked with trepidation, worrying about the evil one he'd met before.

"Just to make sure we will take the ship off planet, we'll fly through hyperspace to the next sector

and then you can contact him."

"Xani, how come you know so much about the teachings of the Force. Didn't you go to prison before you became a Knight?" Obi asked, he was curious how someone in prison would know so much.

"I started studying again in prison and when I found out that you'd survived. I knew then the Force was giving me the chance to redeem myself.

So with the help of the Doctor, I was allowed access to the library and I read everything on the Jedi and Sith philosophy.

So now that you're going to contact Qui-Gon soon, do you think we can continue with your training?

Your shielding skills need work if you are ever going to protect yourself from the Dark side," Xani told him.

Obi smiled and said confidently. "When I finish my training I will be brave enough to do battle with the Sith and nothing will stop me."

Xani just smiled and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Let me explain a section of the Jedi code to you, young one. To be brave in battle proves nothing. A Jedi should be prepared to put aside fear, regret and uncertainty and either fight, run, surrender, or die. The Force is your ally, but always remember, don't come to rely on the Force to the detriment of your other senses and abilities."

Obi nodded and thought _(I've a lot to learn, before I'll be a Knight._)

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Xanatos worked hard over the next week, teaching Obi-Wan to have more confidence in his abilities. He could sense the change in Obi-Wan's demeanour. Gone was the introverted and reserved child from the previous week. Obi-Wan talked freely now and was a much happier child. One who spoke lovingly about his Master.

The telling of adventures over the evening meal had Xanatos enthralled by his young guest. He smiled at Selena when Obi-Wan broke into laughter after telling them about a tale of the fish that got away.

"Master Qui-Gon took me fishing. We were in a row boat out on the lake and he was showing me how to throw the line out. When he cast it out, the hook caught on our canvas bag. It had our lunch and our drinks in it! The bag flew through the air and plopped into the water. I asked my Master why he didn't use the Force to lift it out, but he told me that we shouldn't use the Force in such a frivolous way, so Master Qui-Gon stood up and used the oar to reach the bag before it sank, but he slipped and he fell in the lake." Obi-Wan continued to laugh as he replayed the tale.

"He looked so funny and I couldn't help laughing at him. He pushed the boat to shore and then he had to take his robe and tunic off. When he opened his tunic a big fish flipped out and fell back in the water. He said if I didn't stop laughing he wouldn't take me fishing ever again, but I couldn't."

Xani and Amun were amused watching the boy describing his story in animation. The boy's arms were waving around in great circles describing the one that got away.

"Did he take you fishing again, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, only the next time we sat on the wharf and fished."

"Xani, did Master Qui-Gon ever take you fishing?" he asked full of enthusiasm.

Xani thought back to his early days as a Padawan, he and Qui-Gon were quite close. He'd played on that closeness. It was the fact that they were so close that Qui-Gon missed the arrogance and deceit, which was growing in Xanatos. He remembered Qui-Gon defending him from any accusation; he used to think it was funny that no matter what he did Qui-Gon could see no wrong in him.

It wasn't until Xanatos became a Senior Padawan and had more of a free rein around the Temple that he started seeing the Senator. Xanatos shook his head, remembering Obi-Wan had asked him a question.

"Yes, my young friend, I went fishing with Qui-Gon many times when I was young. However, I don't have any tales to tell like yours. Qui-Gon never fell out of a boat when we went fishing, but we did catch some enormous fish."

Later that evening Xanatos and Amun went to prepare the ship for the trip to the next sector, and left Obi-Wan talking with Selena.

"Selena can I ask you a question?" Obi said, wondering if she would be honest with him.

"Sure you can, Obi."

"Xanatos, is so different from when he… he.. tried to hurt me, how did he change?"

"I don't really know how to answer you Obi-Wan, because I never knew the person that Xani was before.

I only know the caring and compassionate man he is now. When Xanatos first rescued you I had no idea why he wanted to risk his life, standing on the edge of the ramp like he did to scoop you up. I asked him on the way back here and when he told me what he had done to you, I was astonished. I couldn't believe he would do what he did to you. You see Obi-Wan, since I've known Xani, I've always been looked after; he treats me and Amun as family. To him we aren't just employees, we eat together and work together and he makes sure we are comfortable and happy. Tell me Obi-Wan how do you feel about Xani now?" She asked.

"Sometimes I'm confused, he seems so different and he's been nice to me and he did save me from the hooded man. But I can't help remembering when he threw me off the cliff. I was so frightened, but now he seems like he's someone else, like he's not the same person and I don't feel afraid of him anymore.

"So why are you still confused?" she asked.

"In my lessons at the Temple, we always recite that anger leads to the dark side and once that path is taken you can never return to the light. So how can he be good now when he was bad before?"

"Well, Obi, I don't know what they teach in your Temple, but my way of thinking is that if you are given a chance, anything is possible," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded," I guess so," and then he yawned and stretched his arms.

"I think, young man, it's time for you to go to bed," Selena said patting his head.

0000

The next day they boarded Xanatos' ship and headed for the next sector. Amun piloted the ship and Obi-Wan continued his training with Xani. When they neared their destination, Obi-Wan came out of his meditation, to find Xanatos staring at him.

"What?" Obi asked, feeling the older man's eyes studying him.

"I was just wondering how you managed to survive when I threw you off that cliff?"

Obi shrugged. "Lucky, I guess." He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"What happened to you? Would you tell me?"

Obi-Wan gazed at him for a moment, "I suppose I can."

Xanatos moved over and motioned for Obi to sit next to him. He leaned against the arm of the couch so he was facing Xanatos.

"I didn't remember what happened to me at first and I walked along the river bank. I called out for help, but I couldn't find anyone. I fell down a hole and I slid down it for a long time. When I came out at the other end, there was a pond and some caves and lots of trees. I watched some little furry creatures collecting berries and fruit, so I climbed up the tree and picked some fruit to eat. I lived in a cave above the waterfall. After a while, a Wookiee named Krag crashed his ship in the field. He made friends with me and he took the Force collar off my neck. Once it came off I started to remember w-what you did. Krag helped me and taught me how to fend for myself, he was nice, but he was sick and eventually he died. I lived alone for a long time until Master Yoda and my Master found me."

"What sort of food did you eat?"

"Nuts, roots, fruit and berries. Krag showed me how to store the food for the cold months. When Krag came, we lived in a cave next to the pond. He had twisted hands and couldn't climb up into my cave. But when he died I was scared to stay there, so I went back to the cave above the pond to live. At night time I would look up at the stars and wish that someone would find me, and that's when Master Qui-Gon and the others came.

They said I'd projected my thoughts to them," Obi said, sighing, glad that the story was over.

"Ahh, so that's why you've learned the immersion meditation so easily; you've a natural ability to do it," Xani admitted.

"Is that what I was doing?" Obi asked.

"Probably a beginner's form of it, but this time you won't be projecting to all of them; only to Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. He wanted to know more about Xanatos. "What were you like before?"

"What do you mean Obi-Wan? Before when I was evil, or before when I was an apprentice?"

"When you were an apprentice," Obi said.

"Well I suppose I was alright. When I was first chosen by Qui-Gon, I was very happy. I had the best Master in

the order. But as I grew older, I found that living the simple life was boring and I started to want things that I couldn't have as a Jedi. I became arrogant and selfish and those who were dedicated to the code annoyed me.

Qui-Gon started annoying me with his incessant rambling about the living Force. He was always so dedicated to it, and he trusted the Force for everything. He didn't need possessions, or money; he was happy without riches.

I found I couldn't be happy that way and I wanted to be rich and have power. That's when I met… a man who had all the things I wanted. So I listened to him and he promised me wealth and power. I strayed from the path of light and ended up travelling the rocky road of darkness. That is my story, young one."

"I could never do that," Obi stated.

"Yes, I know the light in you is brighter than in anyone I have ever seen."

Their conversation was interrupted by Amun, "We have reached our destination, Xani."

"Ok my young friend; it's time, are you ready?"

"Yes, Xani, I'm ready," the boy stated confidently.

Xanatos sat down next to Obi-Wan in the meditation pose and he waited for Obi-Wan to sit with him. He watched the boy breathe deeply and close his eyes, sinking into a deep meditation. The immersion meditation was very draining and Xanatos wanted to stay with him for support.

Xanatos watched as the boy began by breathing deeply, He knew Obi-Wan was capable of doing this, as he'd felt the younglings power in their meditations.

Xanatos felt a kinship to Obi-Wan and wondered if he'd stayed in the light whether he could've been this boy's Master. _What an awesome team we would've made_.

After a few minutes Xanatos could feel the fluctuations and distortions in the Force. Obi-Wan was achieving his goal to immerse himself totally within the fine threads of the Force. Xanatos smiled. It took a great deal of trust for Obi-Wan to immerse himself and be completely helpless and vulnerable to attack. He hoped that was the case and the boy trusted him. Yet he thought maybe Obi-Wan was so anxious to talk to Jinn, that he would do almost anything to make it happen. Xani, wondered whether he'd really become friends with Obi-Wan or if the boy was just obeying him just so he could return to Qui-Gon. That thought made him feel sad, he really like Obi-Wan and wanted to make sure he would be alright.

_For Force sake, I threw him off a cliff with a Force suppressor collar on. I'm lucky that he hasn't tried to run away or worse slit my throat._ Xanatos felt a power he'd never felt before by just being in Obi-Wan's presence. He sensed the boy's forgiving nature, but he could also sense the makings of a great warrior.

A warrior, who would be strong and unrelenting, in his search for balance, one who would bring the full power of the Force, to bear on any unsuspecting Sith. Xani chuckled, as he sat waiting for his young charge to finish searching the Force for Master Jinn. He thought of how surprised Jinn was going to be, when Obi knocks on his mind. Just like knocking on a door and when said door opens, what a shock it'll be to the ever composed Master Jinn.

Sliding deep into the meditation Obi-Wan could feel the strands of the Force surround him and pull him towards the core. Towards thousands of Force signatures, he sifted through them looking for one in particular; it took a great deal of concentration to sort them out. Finally after an exhaustive search he found the one signature he was looking for. He studied it for a while skirting around the edges nudging it, waiting for a sense that Qui-Gon would realise Obi-Wan was trying to contact him…….

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is the last part. Special thanks to Vala-anna.**

Back at the Temple Qui-Gon's temper was being sorely tested. He hadn't heard from Obi-Wan for several days and every time he tried to meditate and open himself to the Force, there would be interruptions. First, a group of younglings were playing a noisy game of Force Tag and they ran around Qui-Gon. The Crèche Master's ears were burning after Qui-Gon berated her and gave her a lesson in controlling children. Next several Councillors asked his opinion on something and the final straw was when Mace interrupted his meditation to ask if he had contacted Obi-Wan yet.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked piercingly at Mace, "No I haven't and it's becoming increasingly difficult to meditate with all these interruptions!"

He noticed the gloomy look on Mace's face, "Forgive me for being snappy Mace. I guess I'm just worried," he said as he tried to release his frustrations to the Force.

"I suppose we're all getting frustrated," Mace answered.

Getting to his feet, he excused himself and went back to his apartment. He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt the same familiar tingling sensation. Except this time, it was a more forceful nudge. It wasn't Obi-Wan. That thought made him shiver when he realised whose signature it was.

_/ Hello Master Jinn. I presume it's not me that you were expecting to talk to, but I'll have to do at the moment._ _It's been a long time hasn't it Master?\\_

_/Xanatos! Where is Obi-Wan? What have you done to him? Let me speak to him,\\_ Qui-Gon sent back.

_/ Steady now Qui-Gon, or you'll burst a blood vessel. Where's that 'Jedi calm' you are famous for Master? When you were my Master, nothing seemed to faze you. Where is the serene Jedi now? You needn't worry your dignified head about Obi-Wan; the kid is fine. Actually, do you want to hear something funny. He and I have become friends. Can you believe that?\\_

_/No I can't!_ Snapped Qui-Gon_._ _You tried to kill him, how could you be his friend? Why in the Force would I believe you!\\_

_/Suit yourself Qui-Gon. I don't really care what you think about me! However, this boy thinks you made the stars and the galaxy and in his eyes, you are everything to him. So if I give him back to you, do I have your word that you will look after him and make sure he reaches Knighthood?\\_

_/How dare you insinuate that I'd do anything less!\\ _Qui-Gon snapped through the Force.

_/Well you've lost him twice. Try not to let it happen a third time,\\ _Xanatos sent.

_/Twice? What are you talking about?\\ _Qui-Gon said confused.

_/On Rayma the boy distinctly told you that he didn't want to go with me up onto the cliff. You ignored his plea.\\ _

_/ Well I trusted you Xanatos!\\ _Qui-Gon whispered through the Force.

_/Yes well, I suppose I did destroy your faith in me. I can see now that I made a grave error __in judgement. I'm sorry Master and I can assure you he is healthy and in safe hands.\\_

Qui-Gon was stunned at the apology; he didn't know what to say_. /When will you return him to me? \\_

_/Very soon Master Jinn. Do you know the Raminon sector? There is a planet there called Cosmos. __Just fly one of those Jedi craft there yourself, or better still bring the old green troll with you and go to the space port at Neratown. Take a room at the Tavern and wait for instructions. Remember, Qui-Gon; be careful the walls have ears.\\_

_ooo_

Qui-Gon rushed to Master Yoda, informing him of the conversation with Xanatos.

"Go immediately we should, tell no one. Master Windu will stay here and cover for us," Yoda said.

"Take my ship, its fast and can accommodate both of you and Obi-Wan, as well," Mace said.

"What about Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Wait we should, our first concern is Obi-Wan," the small Master stated.

They wasted no time in making their way to the Raminon Sector. It was in the outer rim district on the edge of the Republic Border. It didn't take long flying at hyper-speed to get there and when they arrived, it was nighttime. They landed at the spaceport at Neratown, and then went to the closest Tavern, booking into a room.

"What do we do now?" Qui-Gon said to Yoda as he paced the floor wondering how Obi-Wan was.

"Wait we should. Xanatos will contact us when readyhe is."

"I don't know what to make of Xanatos. When he threw Obi-Wan off the plateau, he had no remorse for his actions. He was so different from the Padawan that I loved and I thought would make a great Jedi. His aura was dark and he only wanted to hurt people; he was greedy and angry. Yet when he contacted me through the Force-immersion, he stunned me when he apologised. He actually sounded remorseful when he said he was sorry," Qui-Gon explained to Yoda.

"We are fallible beings and make mistakes. Many mistakes the Jedi have made. Not recognising darkness in our own Temple is high on the list. Darkness in the senate building too, went unnoticed by us."

"How could Xanatos change back into a caring being? It goes against everything we teach our young ones. We're led to believe that once you've taken the path to the dark side, there's no returning," Qui-Gon mused.

"Believe we know the will of the Force but many times surprise us it does. Your Apprentice was coerced by the dark side; the Force may have shown him the error of his ways."

ooo

Soon they sensed the presence of a man standing at their door and before he knocked, Qui-Gon took out his sabre and held it unlit but ready. As soon as the man knocked, he opened the door.

Amun gave a quick bow of his head, "Hello my name is Amun. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Master Yoda."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If you're ready, I'll take you to my employer," Amun stated.

"Ready we are, lead the way," stated Yoda.

They followed Amun out to a hover car, "Where are we going?" asked Qui-Gon.

"To your destination," Amun answered, but refused to say anything more.

They flew for several hours to another city and another spaceport. Landing next to a very streamlined cruiser. As they boarded the ship, Yoda asked who the ship belonged to.

"It belongs to my employer. Please make yourself comfortable, it's a long flight. We'll arrive mid morning.

There are refreshments and food in the galley, please help yourself."

"Where are we going?" Qui-Gon asked Amun again wondering why the secrets.

"You'll know when we get there."

ooo

"Xani, what will happen when I go back to the Temple? Will I be safe? What if the hooded man gets me again?" Obi asked fearfully.

"Don't hold onto your fear, remember the dark side will always be watching and waiting. If you keep yourself true to your training and be ever mindful of detail, you'll be safe. You're a very fortunate young one. You have very experienced Jedi, watching over you. Nevertheless, always remember, I will be watching out for you too."

"Are you coming back to the Temple Xani? Will you be a Jedi again?"

Xanatos looked deep into Obi-Wan's eyes. He didn't see any fear in them. "How would you feel about that? If I said I wanted to come back, knowing that I tried to kill you."

"But you've changed, you said it yourself, you're not that person anymore."

"Ah my young friend - you know that. However, Master Jinn and all the other revered Masters don't think I could ever change. It goes against everything they know, everything they believe in," Xanatos reminded Obi.

"They don't know everything and everything they believe is not right. They didn't sense the hooded man in the senate building."

"You are a very bright boy, Obi-Wan. I'm sure Qui-Gon will teach you to be a brilliant negotiator and it wouldn't surprise me in the least, if you didn't convince them of my sincerity. I suppose I would like the opportunity to say I'm sorry for the grief I caused you and them. However, I don't want to go back to prison."

Obi-Wan looked at Xani quickly, with a pained expression on his face. "No I don't want you to go back to prison either! I forgive you Xani and they should listen to me. It is me you hurt, not them. If I can forgive you then so should they."

Xani smiled and ruffled the boys' hair. "Well I'm glad you're on my side, young one. I suspect that when you reach manhood, there will be many who'll be glad you're on their side. Nevertheless, in answer your question about being a Jedi again. No, I can never go back to being a Jedi; it's not my destiny to walk the halls of the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to the ground and sighed. "Then how else can you look after me if you're not in the Temple?"

"Well maybe, Obi-Wan. I might be an acceptable candidate for a senatorial position in that building you don't like. I have an inheritance waiting for me on Telos. It's my home planet and my familywas very involved in Politics. I could take up where my Father left off. What do you think? Would I make a good Senator?" he asked as he stood up very regally and stuck his chin up high.

Obi-Wan started to laugh, "You look funny! But I wouldn't be scared to go to the Senate building if you were there."

"Well then I better make sure I'm accepted as a senator, so you can fulfil your destiny," Xani laughed.

"My destiny? What do you mean?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan you have a destiny. It's to be a great Jedi and I nearly destroyed that. I made a mistake, young one and I'll spend my life, making sure that no one else makes the same mistake."

Later in the day, Xanatos and Obi-Wan were sparring. Xani was impressed with the eagerness at which Obi-Wan applied himself to instruction. He was going to miss being around the boy. He wondered if Qui-Gon really knew what Obi-Wan was, he wondered if Qui-Gon saw what a great gift he'd been given. From the conversation they'd through the mind link, Xani got the impression that Qui-Gon really cared for Obi-Wan. He knew first hand that Qui-Gon was a very compassionate and caring man, but hid it behind his stubborn Jedi pride.

_(That was the trouble with our relationship. We were too much alike, arrogant to the core, w__hereas, Obi-Wan is the exact opposite. He doesn't have a mean streak or arrogant bone in his body. He just loves everyone unconditionally.) _Xanatos mused.

The spar finished and Xani told Obi-Wan to go and shower and dress in the clothes he'd set out on the bed for him.

"Why Xani? Are we going somewhere? Are we going to contact Master Qui-Gon?" he asked, bubbling in anticipation.

"I'll let you know once you return, now off you go and don't be long."

Obi-Wan, showered and dried his hair as he walked back to his room. On his bed were Jedi tunics and pants.

Xanatos was waiting for him in the main hallway. "Don't you look dashing! You look like a Padawan."

"Thank you Xani, I love them," he said as he smoothed them down.

"Come Obi, I want to show you something," he said as they walked towards two large doors leading into the reception room. When they got closer to the doors, Xanatos stopped and motioned for Obi to go on.

"I thought you were going to show me something," Obi questioned, wondering why he was going on alone.

"Yes, I am but I just forgot something. I'll be there shortly, just go in."

Obi-Wan opened the door and as soon as he did, he felt the Force flowing with contentment and joy. He looked at the two beings standing near the window on the other side of the room. His whole body quivered with happiness, and he just stared at the sight before him.

"Obi-Wan my child, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he rushed towards the youth.

"Master," Obi cried as he ran towards Qui-Gon. They met in the middle and Obi catapulted himself into

Qui-Gon's outstretched arms. No more words were necessary. They just hugged one another for what seemed like eons. Qui-Gon reached out with his senses, checking Obi-Wan for injuries. He was relieved to find that Obi-Wan was safe and healthy.

Yoda hobbled over and placed a hand on the boy's leg. "Good to see you youngling."

"Master Yoda, I'm so happy you came for me."

"Go to the end of the galaxy to find you we would."

Obi-Wan told them the story about his kidnapping and when he started talking about Xanatos, Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice the name he used. Xani. It was the name Qui-Gon called Xanatos, when he'd been his Padawan. It brought back painful memories for Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan? Where is Xanatos?" Master Yoda asked.

"He said he wouldn't be long, he said he had to do something first," Obi answered.

Qui-Gon stood up, "I think we should find him?"

"No need to look any further Master Jinn, as you can see I'm right here."

Qui-Gon spun around and on the Balcony above them stood the black robed figure of Xanatos.

"Xanatos," It was all Qui-Gon could say.

"Yes it is me, Qui-Gon. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Qui-Gon was confused and he was angry. Xanatos was smiling at him as if he'd done nothing wrong. The man still exuded arrogance. Nevertheless, at the same time, he felt relieved and wanted to thank Xanatos for saving Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's stubborn nature fought against his feelings of relief, and instead of showing gratitude to Xanatos, he berated him.

"Why did you bring Obi-Wan here? Why didn't you return him to the Temple?" he questioned.

"I told you the reason, Qui-Gon. The Temple wasn't a safe place for Obi-Wan. I wanted you to use that Jedi intuition of yours and find the culprit."

Xani felt the mixed emotions in Qui-Gon, even though he was trying to project that Jedi calm. Xanatos knew it wasn't working and he grinned.

"If you knew where the hooded man was keeping Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell us, instead of kidnapping him?"

"Kidnap! I didn't kidnap him! You are so blind, Qui-Gon! If I hadn't intervened when I did, your boy here would be dead! As usual, you think you could've handled it better than me! You rely on the Force to the detriment of your other senses and abilities Qui-Gon. Sometimes you can be so blind to what's right in front of you!"

"I know the code Xanatos," Qui-Gon snapped starting to lose his cool.

"Stop this," Yoda said stamping his cane on the floor. "Know not why, but indebted to you we are, Xanatos. Explain you should, and tell us who the Sith Master is?"

Xanatos Laughed "All in good time. I will reveal his identity when I have your trust," He snickered, and then added. "So you believe you're indebted to me. Well perhaps you can grant me a favour then?"

" A favour, why should we grant you anything!" Qui-Gon snapped. He was going to say more, but he was accosted from not just Yoda, but Obi-Wan as well.

Yoda swung his cane, hitting Qui-Gon's shins, "Qui-Gon, stubborn you are, silent you should be!"

"Master please don't shout at Xani, he's my friend, he saved my life."

Qui-Gon was stunned to silence, Obi-Wan who'd been thrown off a cliff, was calling him a friend and Yoda was agreeing with him too. He sat down and stared in amazement at all three of them.

"A favour you ask of us? Listen I will, then decide if I can," Yoda confirmed.

"I want to ask for forgiveness and request that I be allowed to remain free. I want to return to my home and take over my family's business on Telos."

"You wish to be pardoned for your sins?" Yoda asked.

"No, not pardoned because at the time, I deserved to be imprisoned for what I did. However, I've learned a lot since that time and I hope that my actions in recent times, will prove that I'm a changed man."

"Wish to return to the Jedi do you?" Yoda asked.

"No, I no longer wish to follow that path, my future lies in another direction. Running my families business."

"Will you consent to appear before the Council and abide by their decision?" Yoda asked.

Xanatos looked to Obi-Wan who was smiling and had that look of trust in his eyes. He looked at Qui-Gon and saw, for a second, compassion and forgiveness, until his stubbornness hid it.

"Yes, I do consent."

"When return to the Temple, a meeting I will arrange. You will appear before the Council and put your request forward," Yoda stated.

"Very well then, that's settled. Now if you are hungry, Selena has prepared a banquet for the celebration."

"Celebration! Xani what celebration?" Obi asked.

"A celebration of a life saved and a new beginning for you and for me," he said as he put his arm around the boys shoulder and hugged him.

ooo

Obi-Wan felt sad saying good-bye to Selena. She'd been a comfort to him through out his stay and Amun had shown him through the sleek Cruiser and had even let him fly it. Obi-Wan saw Xanatos speaking to Master Yoda and he hoped Xani was coming back with them to the Temple.

"No, young one, I'll return to Coruscant in a few weeks. Master Yoda has allowed me some time to return to my home planet. I will come to the Temple as soon as Master Yoda contacts me."

Obi-Wan was sad, he'd come to like Xani. However, he loved Qui-Gon and he knew his place was back at the Temple. So, the sadness only lasted for a moment and then he smiled, "Thank you, thank you for saving me!"

"You're Welcome kid," he said as he gave Obi a hug.

"We'll see you safely back to your ship. You're in good hands now," Xanatos said winking at Obi-Wan.

The flight back to Neratown was relatively quick and the farewells seemed even quicker. Xanatos smiled at Qui-Gon "Farewell, Master Jinn. I'm truly sorry for what I did to Obi-Wan and to you."

"Yes, you mentioned that before and I can see how much Obi-Wan has put his trust in you.

I appreciate your apology and I suppose if Obi-Wan can forgive you. I can too," Qui-Gon gave a short nod to Xanatos and held out his hand. Both men shook hands. It was a big step to put the past behind them.

Amun piloted Xani's ship and Selena asked Xanatos what he planned to do now.

"I think I'll become a Senator."

"But will they allow you to become a Senator knowing that you've been in Prison?" she asked.

"It matters not what I did in the past, only how much money I can inject into their cause. They're a mercenary bunch, whose decisions are determined by how many credits you have. My Father was heavily involved in Politics and quite a few Senators were close associates of his. I'll call in a few favours. These Senators are not as innocent as they pretend. Once I've been forgiven and sanctioned by the Jedi, it won't be long before I take my place in the Senatorial arena."

"What will become of Amun and me?" she asked.

Xanatos smiled and gently took her hand in his, "I'll be a respected pillar of the community and you'll be my partner. I have the best pilot in the galaxy. So if you are both happy, I'm afraid that you're both stuck with me, do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind and I know Amun is happy too."

ooo

"Strange turn of events, meditate on this I will," Yoda said as they flew through space.

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, "Xanatos has certainly changed."

The flight home to the Temple was filled with Obi-Wan's voice, telling his story from the moment he was kidnapped from the Senate building, to Xanatos rescuing him. His training with Xanatos was the main topic of conversation.

"What sort of training did he give you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to his shoes, "U-um h-he said you'd be angry at some of the things he taught me, but he said it was necessary that I knew."

"Well young man, tell me?"

"He taught me some Sith moves and techniques that the dark side use to baffle their opponent. One form he taught me was called _dun moch, _which involves using the Force to hurl heavy objects at an opponent during combat. It distracts the opponent from the true battle. He told me that the dark Force users crush the opponent's spirit by throwing verbal abuse, taunts and jests at them. He said a barrage of verbal abuse caused the opponents inner doubts to surface, making them loose concentration. He showed me--"

"Enough!" Qui-Gon bellowed, stopping Obi from continuing, "I think Xanatos has taught you far too much for one so young."

"Xanatos said you'd say that!" Obi-Wan laughed.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at the boy, and thought (_The first thing I'll do when we arrive at the Temple is to officially make this boy my apprentice.)_

"Hurumpff, still evil Xanatos is, teaching a Jedi such things!"

Obi-Wan burst out laughing, "X-xani said 'You' would say that as well!"

The boys laughter was infectious and before long the two Jedi were chuckling at their good fortune to have their bright light in the Force, safe and well.

**The End.**


End file.
